The Race to Buckland
by loveofthering
Summary: Two years after the War of Bywater, his parents and Peregrin's parent want their children married, but they are not willing. Perhaps a race across the Shire will distract them awhile so they can figure out what they really want to R
1. Chapter 1

The Race to Buckland

Summary: It's been two years since Meriadoc's return to Buckland when he and his fellow conspirators went on an adventure that took them a full year to return to find the Shire over taken by Ruffians. When they rallied the hobbits during the War of Bywater and saved the Shire with their friends Samwise and Frodo, both Meriadoc and his cousin Peregrin became the Shire's most sought after bachelor and most recognized heros in the entire Shire. Although the attention the good folk bestowed upon them in the first couple of years was very much welcomed and gained them many free gifts, especially when they entered a tavern, having all they wanted to drink. It had begun to wear upon the two hobbits and their parents the most. No matter how hard they tried to return to a carefree life in which they enjoyed before they left on their adventure, it was hampered by expectations from all others around them. The two hobbits found out that being the most recognizable and famous hobbits in the entire Shire were trouble in itself, (that and the unwanted attention from all the lasses around them). It was time for Meriadoc and Peregrine to grow up, become mature adults and take responsibility and become who they were meant to become, the Master of Buckland and the Thain of the Shire with wives and children of their own. Perhaps the new ponies that King Eomer bestowed upon Meriadoc for his deepest appreciation for all that he did during the War of the Ring was another way to distract them all. A pony race across the Shire to Buckland, now that should turn their attention around and give them a little more time for themselves…… or will it?

Chapter 1

The thick newly pressed paper that she held in her hand made her heart skip a beat and knew without a doubt that this was exactly what she has been waiting for. Turning it over, she took her time in opening it and a slow smile broke the corners of her lips. It was from the mistress of Brandy Hall and she knew by having this invitation that she did impress her with her sharp wit and keen eye of observation. It was during the noon luncheon in the Great Hall, when Esmeralda found a few minutes by herself at the Brandybuck's private table. She was unaware that an important letter she carried in her apron pocket had slipped out and fallen to the floor. This was the opportunity that gave her a free audience with the mistress. Within a few minutes, she was able to convince Esmeralda to consider her as marriage material for her son, Meriadoc. Knowing Merry as she did when growing up in Buckland and all his special interest, she allowed the mistress to assume that they had so much in common with each other. She could tell even then that she had convinced the mistress well and knew that this invitation to a private tea with the Brandybuck family was short in coming.

Imagines of being Meriadoc's wife and especially being mistress of Brandy Hall someday danced in her mind while her excitement intensified in her grand dreams and schemes. Growing up in Buckland, she knew Merry very well. And lately, she had spent a lot of time, whenever opportunity allowed it, respectfully that is, in being in the same place that he was and casually bumping into him for a few minutes of his time. As children, Merry never seemed that important to her as he did now. In fact he was the biggest pest that she tried to avoid. He was always getting himself into trouble with that cousin of his and causing all sorts of problems in Brandy Hall. Talk of Meriadoc Brandybuck was always what he had done and had gotten into and poor Esmeralda having such a challenging and wayward child to contend too. But now that Meridoc has grow-up that talk has changed and he was magnificent, more respected than even his own father. Esmeralda seemed to glow with pride in her son and she basked in the shadow of it.

During the War of Bywater in which Meriadoc gathered and lead large groups of hobbits in its defense to drive out the ruffians from their boarders shown everyone his true heart and his magnificence of character plunging him into greatness that far out shadowed his own father. He would be remembered forever in the Shire of being one of the greatest hobbits that had ever lived, Buckland's most favored son and the hobbit of her most desire.

A very slight noise of a hem of a dress being brushed against ones legs while someone tip-toed into the room silently behind her caught her attention and drew her away from her invitation. Placing it down upon the table and without turning around to see who had entered, she immediately commented, "Merril, do you really need to go sneaking around corners to get out of your work."

Merril put her hands to her side and made tight fists. "How did you know it was me without looking?" she stubbornly insisted. "Do you have eyes in the back of your head?"

"No, you ninny!" stated Myrtle. "You're the only one in this family so sneaky enough to go tip-toeing around. If mum catches you not doing your chores, she will hold our noon luncheon until you are finished and I'll not have my lunch ruined because of you!"

Mumbling to herself about her older sister's keen eye and attention to details, she went back to the sewing room to finish her mending job.

Myrtle smiled at her cleverness and quick wit that has always got her the things she wanted the most, and Merry Brandybuck was utmost on her mind.

xxx

"Did you trade the cakes?" asked Merry as he pulled his cousin closer to his side and whispered into his ear while he kept his eyes focused upon those within the room.

"Yes!" said and nodded Pippin with a smirk upon his lips. "It was easier than taken one of ole Maggots watermelons!"

"Good then, let's see how much the lass can sweat dealing with my mother's questions and pepper powder from old Hatty's cupboard." Meriadoc lead his cousin to the settee and sat properly waiting for his mother.

Esmeralda carried the tea pot into their parlor and greeted her guests. She saw her cakes that were cut and served on individual plates, sitting on the table and was grateful that her son had been so kind to help her. He looked so charming sitting on the settee dressed appropriately in his finest vest and tapered dark pants. Merry casually visited with the Goodbodies and played the perfect host. In her mind she thought how grown-up he appeared and how gracious he has become. She beamed with pride for her son when she sat down next to him and greeted her guests.

Standing, Merry offered the serving tray of cakes to his guests while his mother poured the tea into each cup. Making sure the lass would take the first cake to his left as planned, Merry smiled sweetly to her. Then looking back to his mother, he knew in his heart that he had fooled her completely. He wondered why in his past for the times he use to make such a fuss about these tea parties that she was so fond of, when it was so much easier to turn things around on the others and take the focus off of himself. It was by far more of a challenge and made each party bearable for him, (not to mention how much fun they have become). With his fellow conspirator, there was not a chance his mother was ever going to find out. Least ways, it stopped her nagging at him to attend and her endless lectures on good manners and his plans for his future.

Peregrin was no better off, he taught to himself. After all his family was doing the same thing. Even though his cousin was much younger than he and still Pippin has not reached his coming of age, his father the Thain believed with his new respectability among the Tooks, that time could not be wasted. Peregrin, whether he was ready or not must take his place and help lead the Tooks of the Green Hills. They looked up to his son with the highest respect after the War of Bywater. The Thain Paladon was putting pressure on his son for his marriage and to further his respectability.

Merry looked over at his cousin and gave him a knowing smile, together the two would out wit and out think their parents, so they could have the life of leisure and carefree days in which marriage had no plans for either of them.

Lilly's eyes warmly greeted Merry when she looked up to him as he served her the cake. She instantly memorized each curve of his gentle, handsome face and the soft texture of curls that fell close to his shoulders. Almost becoming lost in her day dreams of this lad, she almost forgot to take the cake that he offered.

Thinking that she was refusing to take the cake this gave, Merry pause and quickly thought of a way so she had no choice but to eat his mother's cake.

"My mother spent all day in the kitchen to make this cake for the both of you, really you must try a piece, it is quite remarkable, I must say."

Pulling herself from romantic thoughts of Merry, she blushed slightly and took the cake.

Peregrin standing off to the side of the group with Saradoc and the father of the Goodbody family of Buckland, gave a wink at his cousin and smiled. He took a sip of his tea and tried to look inconspicuous in this conspiracy and returned half his attention back to Saradoc.

"Well, Mrs. Goodbody, I hear that your daughter, Lilly is quite talented with playing the fiddle. Many have commented about her playing during a luncheon in the great hall last week," commented Esmeralda just before she took a very small taste of her cake and sipped her tea. She smiled in knowing her cake was well thought of and felt this was one of her best that she has ever made. It was light and crumbly and baked to perfection.

Putting her teacup down, she turned to her son. "Meriadoc also plays the fiddle and also has some talent in it.

Merry smiled sweetly at his mother and nodded. "Tell me Lilly, how long have you played the fiddle?'

Taking a small piece of cake in her mouth, she immediately felt the hot burning of the pepper seasoning that stung her tongue. Her eyes began to water as she quickly swallowed and rushed to grab her teacup. A slash of hot tea spilt on her dress and lap that began to burn her leg. She stood abruptly from the pain of the burn as Esmeralda looked shocked at the girl.

She could see the girl's face turning bright red with embarrassment from spilling her tea, so she taught.

Shaking her dress and gulping her tea at the same time to cool both her burning lap and her burning tongue, Lilly looked a fright upon all those that watched her.

"My dear, are you all right," her mother commented trying to help her daughter.

"It was that cake, it tasted…….." she stopped herself quickly before she blurted out how horrible and hot it tasted and then looked at her hostess. Esmeralda looked shocked at the girl and knew if she told her the truth that she would think her rude and asked her to leave and her chances with Merry would be ended. So she gently commented. "It tasted wonderful and such a surprise that I forgot myself for a moment."

Esmeralda, liking the nice comment from Lilly about her cake, smiled with pride at her skill with baking and gestured for her to sit down.

Merry nodded to his cousin and grinned and turned back to the lass in a polite manner to listen to her comment of what he asked her.

Throughout the tea party, Lilly's face remained reddened and small beads of sweat began form upon her brow and upper lip. For each bite she took of Esmeralda's wonderful cake, she took a big gulp of the tea and dabbed each corner of her eyes. It did not go unnoticed to the hostess who kept her eyes upon the girl and felt she seemed to be very odd in manners. She felt certain that this girl was not marriage material for her son. She mentally scratched her off her list.

Merry's brilliant idea worked and he knew that the lass who was trying so hard to win him over with his mother, would all fail and he would not be forced into marriage.

When the tea party ended, Merry bid them a good day and shown them to the door and joined his cousin to celebrate another well planned victory.

After the Brandybucks have settled down in their family quarters of Brandy Hall, and Meriadoc and his cousin decided to walk to the stables to see Merry's new ponies, Esmeralda decided to speak with her husband and joined him at his desk where he was working.

"Saradoc, have you spoken with the healers concerning the health of our residence of Brandy Hall?" she questioned.

"No, my dear," stated Saradoc pulling himself away from his desk and placing his quill down upon his ledger. "Why are you insisting that the healers be concerning themselves with this matter? Have there been an outbreak of a sudden illness going around these halls?"

"Well, don't you think it odd, in these lasses that have been coming to tea, lately," she began after sipping her tea and then continued. "Take Miss Goodbody for instance, did you see the reddest of her cheeks during the entire tea party? She was almost glowing!"

Saradoc shook his head and thought his wife was being too critical, "Now, my dear, really. The girl was just excited in being in company with our son. She is just smitten with him."

Raising her eyebrow towards her husband, she added, "and the way she kept dapping at her watery eyes!"

Saradoc raised his eyes towards the ceiling in remembering the same thing. "She was a bit emotional, if I recall."

"She was profusely sweating the entire time!"

Saradoc looked directly into his wife's eyes, "It was a bit warm in here this afternoon."

Wrinkling her eyebrows and thinking her husband needed more convincing she added, "Then what about the other lasses last week and the week before that? One kept twitching and itching, while the other kept sneezing. I am telling you, Saradoc, something is not right here."

"And you're sure my dear, that our Merry has nothing to do with this?" he added and asked suspiciously.

"Really, Saradoc! Aren't you the suspicious one," she paused a moment and then added, "Our Merry has been the most gracious host. He, in fact is most charming in his greetings. He has changed, Saradoc. He's grown and matured. Those wayward days are past him."

"I'm not that convinced, my dear," Saradoc insisted.

"Besides, when have you known Meriadoc to agree so willingly to tea parties? Has he not firmly refused to attend in the past? He's grown and changed, Saradoc. I feel that he is now ready for marriage. He is truly interested in meeting these fine Bucklander's lasses and he is enjoying himself. Anyone could see this!"

"Okay, you have convinced me. I will see the healers this evening and discuss with them the health concerns of our residence."

Esmeralda was delighted that she was able to convince her husband towards her wishes, and gave him a hug before she stood and went into her pallor to find her needle point work.

xxx

A slow and steady chuckle began to build inside Pippin as he walked beside his cousin to the stable and suddenly exploded into hysterically laughter.

Merry grabbed his cousins by his arm and dragged him quickly into the stables so no one would see them.

"Be careful, Pip!" snapped Merry. "If my Mum or Da would catch us snickering, they'll be thinking something is up and figure out we're to blame for it!"

"But, Merry!" Pippin laughed out loud. "Did you see her face?"

Again he roared in laughter just thinking about it and his tears rolled down his cheeks.

"I-I-I don't know which was funnier; Poor Lilly's predicament with the spicy cake or your mum's expression at watching her!"

Again he roared out loud in laughter, holding his side and stooping over.

Merry smiled thinking about it, but did not find it as funny as what his cousin did.

"For a minute, I thought she'd give us away by blurting out about the spicy cake!" again Pippin laughed and snickered. "But she knew if she did, she would have hurt your mum pride in her cooking. She's a smart one, Merry. Perhaps you should reconsider a courtship with that girl."

"Not a chance, Pip!" said Merry a bit more serious. "If my Mum wants me married, she'll find it a bit harder than she realizes. I'll never marry and spend my life behind my father's desk working until the wee hours in the night. I have bigger dreams than that for myself!"

"Whatever you decide, Merry, you just make sure I'm included in those plans!" stated Pippin.

"You, my cousin, will more than likely be married way before I am."

"Never, Merry!" insisted Pippin. "I'll never marry and become my father either. I will have one adventure after another adventure. After all that we have seen and have done, I know there is more for me than what they have planned."

Pippin walked up to his cousin bit more serious and turned him around so he could look him into his eyes. "You are going to come to Tuckborough tomorrow, aren't you?"

Pippin began to worry when Merry did not answer him straight away. "You promised me, Merry and I'll hold you to it!"

"Yes, yes….Pippin, I'll be there."

"My Da has invited his distant cousins, twice removed, I remind you and they have daughters, Merry, my age!" Pippin spun around his cousin as he began to worry and fret even more.

"You're bringing the itch powder and ole Hatty's squeezing powder, as you promised!" he added.

"Yes, Pip," said Merry while he placed his hands on both of his cousin's shoulder to calm him. "I'll not let them marry you off so soon, Pippin. Not yet anyway."

Merry enjoyed his teasing of Pippin and smiled to show him that he was just jesting with him.

Pippin chuckled at his cousin little joke and trusted him with his life. He knew deep down that Merry would never disappoint him.

When Merry walked away from Pippin suddenly, and in that instance, Pippin had one more moment of doubt. "Perhaps you should bring the hot pepper spice as well. You never know, it could come in quite handy."

Pippin stopped when he noticed what had captured his cousin's attention. A beautiful snow white pony stuck her head out from her stall and Merry stood before it.

She had a long white mane and Merry brushed it back from her face. The pony brushed up against Merry's weskit and nuzzled him with her nose. "Oh, I know what you want, Snowclad." And he reached deep within his pocket. Finding the apple, he brought it out to give to his pony.

"She's beautiful, Merry!" said Pippin.

"Yes, she is and no other can compare to her. She's the only love of my life and always will be."

"Are you ever going to let me ride her?" asked Pippin wanting to share something so precious of his cousins'.

"It's not by my choosing if you ride or not, Pip. It's Snowclad here. King Eomer has told me that she will only accept one master and not allow another to ride her. It's how the Rohirrim has trained her," commented Merry when he stroked her long white mane.

"She'll accept me, Merry. After all, were cousins and……"

Pippin did not have a chance to finish his statement because when he reached his hand up to pet her, she snorted and reared upwards.

"You better just keep your distance from her for a time, until she gets to know you better," stated Merry and chuckled at Pippin's retreat from his pony.

xxx

Myrtle stood in the shadow just behind the bookcase and over heard Lilly tell her mother about the hot spicy cake and commented that she knew it was Meriadoc and Peregrin who played this trick on her. Her mother put her arms around her daughter and escorted her from the study.

Myrtle folder her arms in front of her and came up with her own plan when her tea party was scheduled for next week…..


	2. Chapter 2 In the Hills of Buckland

Chapter 2

In the Hills of Buckland

Stacks of small dresses and tiny trousers and rows of folded diapers lay on the table before her. She stooped yet again to gather another armful from the laundry basket of children's clothes to be folded. Before she could fold the small cotton shirt, she felt a tug upon her skirt. Looking down, she saw 5 year old Emmy with a full head of brown curls and chubby pink cheeks. Her soft, big, brown eyes looked up at her pleadingly that were beginning to fill with thick tears ready to spill over.

"Emmy, what's the matter," she said while she bent to her knees so she would be eye level to the small child.

"Tattem, pushed me and I fall down and hurt my knee," Emmy pulled up her dress to show a scrapped knee and began to cry.

She picked up the small child in her arms and abandoned her laundry once again. Cuddling the child while she cried upon the protective shoulder of her nanny, they headed to the kitchen to wash and bandage the wound. Walking past rows of tiny unmade beds with a sheet, a blanket and a pillow half on the bed and draped upon the floor, it looked to be another very challenging day.

Her aunt, Mrs. Brownlocks had the twins in their highchairs and was spoon feeding them their breakfast, while four of her older children sat around the table preparing to eat theirs.

The kettle on the stove spewed steam and was whistling loudly. She sat Emmy on the countertop and quickly grabbed the pot holder and removed the kettle from the cast iron burner. Stacks of greasy fry pans sat next to the wood burning stove caked in burnt remains of what the family was eating for their breakfast. The wash tub on the other side of the stone countertop was filling with the first wave of first breakfast plates as the eldest boys of the Brownlocks ate first and was out helping their father with morning chores in the barn.

"Did you sleep well last night?" asked Mrs. Brownlocks when her niece entered into the kitchen. "I know it's not much of a space being in the corner of the room with the children and all, but still we must make due with what we have."

"Yes, I did sleep well once I finally got the twins off to sleep," commented Estella while she grabbed a wash cloth and soaked it in the bucket of cold water. Applying it to Emmy's leg, she washed it clean.

"You're a blessing is all I have to say, Estella. Having you here helping me with the little ones, eases my burdens a great sum, I must say. It's kind of your brother, Freddy fer letting you come here to be giving us a hand, especially after your poor Da's death, rest his poor soul." Mrs. Brownlocks added and watched when Estella wrapped and bandaged little Emmy's knee.

"There now, good as new," comforted Estella and gave Emmy a hug and picked her up and stood her on the floor. Emmy wiped the thick tears from her eyes and scampered off to the table to eat her breakfast.

"I am more than happy to be helping you, my dear aunt. You're children are just so precious," Estella commented over her shoulder and added another stack of plates to the wash tub and began to roll up her sleeves to begin washing them. Soon, one of the older children joined Estella and together they worked in getting the dishes done.

As the day progressed and chores were getting done, while others were added to the list and in between playing with the children, Estella's hardly had a single moment to herself. It wasn't until night when all the children were in their beds and she pulled the curtain closed to her small little area were a single small bed sat in the farthest corner. There was no privacy for Estella, nor a moment to call her own. She was the last one to sleep and the first one to awaken, and this was wearing upon her. While she lay upon her small bed, she began to think if perhaps having her own place close by the Brownlocks would give her, her much needed privacy so she could relax after caring for their children during the day. She decided to speak to her uncle first thing in the morning.

xxx

Old Mr. Bottom's tavern was filled full when Merry first entered and walked around the tables to find a single chair sitting off in the far corner. After the week in Tuckborough visiting the Tooks and helping his cousin maneuver around his father's plan to introduce him to prominent Took's claim women in the hopes of Pippin finding a suitable wife. Merry was looking forward to returning back to Brandy Hall. With the powders secured in his pocket and the Took's distant cousin's tucked into their beds with the healers treating them for their sudden illness or so it was assumed, Merry ordered his mug of ale and settled in his chair to relax.

"Here, here don't you be thinking any of paying fer that drink of yours, Master Meridoc," chimed in Mr. Bottom when Merry reached into his pocket for his coins. "Havin' you in me tavern is an honor to be servin' you."

Hearing that free drinks were being offered, soon the other fine elderly folk joined the younger Master of Buckland at his table. Soon chairs were being pulled up and tables added. Merry's quiet evening was filled with singing, toasting and drinking. If Merry had planned to leave early that evening, it was soon forgotten or not permitted at the encouragement of the other hobbits that sat with him.

He was asked over and over again to repeat the same old tales of the War of Bywater and other great moments in Merry's life. They cheered and ordered more drinks when he finished.

Merry stood up after his finished his 5th or 6th mug of ale. He was not sure which it was and had lost count a long while ago. He was worried about Snowclad tied out in front and wanted to go check up upon her.

"You're not leaving, Master Meridoc!" shouted the white haired hobbit sitting at the end of the table.

"My poor pony has been waiting a little too long outside for me to return, so my fine friends, I must say my fondest Good Evenings."

"I've seen your pony when I first entered. She foreign by the looks of her," asked Old Gilbert Toadhallows and Mr. Broadbelt nodded his head in agreement and waited for Merry to answer him.

"Yes, and you'll not see a finer mare in the entire Shire as that one there," spoke Merry proudly of his pony.

"I wouldn't give two shanks for a foreign pony to add in my corral," snubbed Mr. Broadbelt. "Why, my own ponies come from a long line of the best Shire breeds that any could find."

"Tis true, Master Meridoc," chimed in old Gilbert Toadhallows. "Mr. Broadbelt's ponies are the best around."

Merry wrinkled his brow at their comments. "The Shire breeds are fine enough to be sure, but my Snowclad out there, out shines any that you can bring. She can go the distance that has not ever been seen in the Shire before and none can match her."

Mr. Broadbelt rubbing his chin firmly and clenched his pipe tighter between his teeth as worry set in mind. If folks began to think that the Brandybuck's ponies were a finer breed, he stood to lose a lot and his coffers would soon be empty. Being a hobbit that possessed a great business mind, a plan began to form in his mind. Taking in a long draw from his pipe, he blew a thick puff of smoke that drifted just over the tops of their heads of the hobbits that gathered around him. "Well, Master Meriadoc, that sounds to me like a challenge being spoken of. If'n you're as proud of that pony as ya say ya are, how about we wager on a pony race just to see which is finer, you're foreign pony or the Shire breeds."

All the heads of the hobbits snapped towards Merry and waited for him to answer Mr. Broadbelt's challenge. Merry looked at Mr. Broadbelt for a short time and squaring his shoulders, he stood to face him. Extending his hand to the elderly hobbit, he gave a quick nod of his head. "You're on, Mr. Broadbelt, my pony against yours."

Mr. Broadbelt leaned back in his chair raising the front legs of it to let it rock just on the back legs and held both of his hands extended out in front of him. "Now wait a minute there, Master Meriadoc. I'm a bit old to go galloping around the country side, especially matched against such a spry lad as yourself. I'm talking about a real challenge here. What I'm proposing is that we arrange a pony race and let all the young lads around the shire enter into it. I'll put up my ponies and the prize money for the winner of this race. Now, how's that for a challenge?"

"That's a bit much, Mr. Broadbelt, wouldn't you say?" questioned Merry. "Having that many ponies flooding the street of Stock would cause many to get hurt!"

"I was not thinking of just Stock, my fine lad. I was thinking more of a distance race of the ponies. Let's say starting at Tuckborough, at the Great Smial and racing all the way to Brandy Hall. You say your pony can go the distance and that by my measure is a good stretch of a pony's legs."

"You're on, Mr. Broadbelt," Merry agreed readily. "To get the ponies and riders ready will take some time, if you know what I mean."

"Well then, let's say in a month or two from now," added Mr. Broadbelt. "I'll speak to the Thain tomorrow about this race. I've got some business with him and I know he will agree to this."

"I'll get my father to agree to this also," said Merry and held his hand out for Mr. Broadbelt to shake on it.

When he grasped Merry's hand, he held it firmly and shook it soundly, agreeing to the terms that they have made.

Merry turned from the group of hobbits and said his good evenings.

XXX

It was dusk as the amber sky seemed to glow red upon the floating thick clouds overhead when Merry entered the gates of Brandy Hall. Snowclad was magnificent in her abilities and strength when racing across the country side and rolling hills of Buckland. She seemed to love to run as much as Merry enjoyed the thrill of running her. He felt free with the wind blowing in his hair and hearing her hooves pounding the ground from underneath her. Her movement were effortless in their fast pace and he could feel the strength this little pony possessed. Coming from the rare breed of Rohan, his friend, King Eomer gave him a gift of great magnificence that he cherished above all others that he owned. Even his Rohan sword that hung in the great hall of his home that he held so much pride in and cherished also, but Snowclad meant so much more to him. She trusted him and he knew he would never let her down. He would always be there for her. If Mr. Broadbelt wanted to prove his ponies were the best in the Shire, he would be greatly mistaken. Merry knew his pony would leave them in the dust of her tracks.

Merry could see old Hobs waiting for him by the gate of their private corral and he held it open for him to enter. Merry greeted the caretaker of their grounds around Brandy Hall when he pulled Snowclad to a halt before him.

"Good evening, Master Meriadoc! Has yer trip to Tuckborough been a prosperous one?" shouted old Hobs. "My Hatty has been waitin' impatiently fer yer return. She has been a keepin' yer supper warm and stacked high upon a plate. Ya best not keep her waitin' too long," he chuckled in jest. "Ya be knowin' her temper as well as I do."

Merry climbed off of Snowclad and saw Tom running towards them to take Snowclad to her stable. He turned back to Hobs while he waited for Tom.

"It's a good thing, Hobs!" stated Merry. "My stomach is wagging empty as well as Snowclad here."

Turning to Tom who had just joined them, he took the reins from his master and wiped the sweat from her soft fur. "You've been running her pretty hard, Master Meriadoc. She'll need a good stretch of her legs to cool her off some before she's fed good and proper," commented Tom who loved this pony and worried about her endlessly.. "Don't worry yourself about Snowclad, here. I'll have her tended, brushed, fed and bedded down in no time."

Merry patted Tom's back and smiled at his stable boy. Merry knew when he hired Tom to care of his ponies, that he had the most gentle heart and love for ponies than any other that he had ever known. He met Tom after his parents died and was more than happy to take him to Brandy Hall. He would not even take residence in Brandy Hall when Merry offered him a comfortable room and preferred the stable to sleep with the ponies. Snowclad was in the best hands under Tom's gentle care.

xxx

The smell of musty old books and the lingering scent of pipe weed in the old study of Brandy Hall gave Saradoc the only comfort he felt this night after his meeting with the healers. There conversation and confirmation to the health of the families that dwelt in their halls made him realize that he was right all along. His son was at the center of this and he felt it was time to teach him a lesson of his lifetime.

Saradoc closed his journal and put his quill to rest. Standing up, he blew out the candle upon his desk and walked over to extinguish the other burning candles around his study. Taking the last candle burning he walked out of his study to head to his chambers for the night. All would be settled at his wife's tea party the following day.


	3. Chapter 3 The Party for Myrtle

Chapter 3

The Party for Myrtle

Four candles flickered quietly and caused a calming mellow mood in the large room while sleepy little children began to close their eyes. One after the other drifted slowly to sleep all nestled quietly in their soft warm beds.

Estella smiled while she sat in the rocking chair with one of the twins wrapped securely in a knitted blanket, slowly rocking back and forth. The only sound was that of the rocking chair as it creaked in slow steady rhythms. Slowly the rocking chair became quiet when she rose from it and crept over to the wooden cradle to place the baby in her soft bed. Gently she rocked the cradle and watched the baby fall deeper into sleep.

Taking in a sigh, Estella stretched her back and let her eyes wonder from one little bed to the next to make sure everyone was sound to sleep. When no sound was heard but sleepy little snoring, she turned to the door to find her uncle and aunt.

The sitting room was warm and cozy sitting next to the fireplace where the last log looked more like ash than wood and the flames were slowly burning themselves out.

Estella stood just inside the doorway and took in the comfortable surroundings of the room until her eyes focused upon her aunt and uncle sitting side by side on the settee.

Her aunt was knitting, while her uncle was reading from a worn leather bound book that he must have read a hundred times.

She cleared her voice to gain their attention and to announce her presence. When her uncle turned around and looked over his shoulder, he smiled and welcomed her in.

"Estella, please join us and rest yourself next to us," he offered and patted the spot next to him where he sat. "I take it you had no trouble getting those little ones off to sleep?"

"No, uncle," commented Estella while she walked over to the settee and sat down next to him. "Their little eyes closed as soon as they hit the pillow."

"I want to thank you for coming and helping my Misses with the children," her uncle said with a warm caring smile.

"You are very welcome, uncle," said Estella and added. "They are wonderful children and I enjoy them so much."

"I know it's not much, your sleeping area and all, but in time perhaps we can come up with something better for you," he said trying to encourage his niece.

Estella turned to her uncle and softly spoke, "When I first arrived, we passed an old cottage just on the other side of your field. I was wondering since no one lives there that perhaps I could fix it up and move in there. That way I will not be too far away from you and I can still have some time for myself."

Her uncle shook his head slightly and had a look upon his kindly face of regret. "Estella, that old cottage belonged to my grandfather many long years ago. I fear it is in retched shape. It would take more than a little fixing before it would be livable."

"But uncle, I still have my inheritance from my Mum and Da's passing. It should be more than enough to help purchase the things we would need to repair it and with you helping and your sons, we could have it finished in no time."

Again her uncle shook his head and the same look of regret upon his face. "I could give you some of my coins to help purchase the materials, but with the planting season started late for us, I fear I could not offer you my time. It will be another month or so before the boys and I are finished."

Estella lowered her chin and stared at her hands folded upon her lap. She sat there thinking for a few minutes and came up with another plan. Raising her eyes to her uncle again, she commented, "I could get some of the lads in town to help out and when you are able we could finish it. Then when you no longer need my help with the children and I must go home again, we could sell the cottage and split the coins we make."

Rubbing his chin and thinking, he gave his niece a smile when he answered her. "Well no harming in trying. If you got your heart set upon it, Estella, I'll help you as much as I can."

Estella broke into a bright smile with excitement and instantly looked forward to getting started with her new place. Giving her uncle a hug before she said her good evenings, she went to her room to make plans on visiting the old cottage in the morning.

xxx

The door to the kitchen banged loudly when the servant lass closed it behind her when she finished the last of her chores and old Hatty let out a deep sigh and settled her nerves to relax. The kitchen became quiet once more as the last plates were washed and put in the cupboard. After the mourning rush to prepare and feed the Bucklander's of Brandy Hall, she would have an hour to herself.

Hatty looked forward to her quiet times in the kitchen when no one else was around. It was hard work standing over a hot cook stove preparing all the meal and her age was catching up to her. She would never admit it to anyone, but she felt it in her bones. Every joint ached especially in her ankles and knees. She swore her feet were swollen from the throbbing pain that shot through them. A few minutes more and she could put her stew to rest and let simmer upon the stove until the luncheon was ready to served. Then the kitchen would be full again with servants moving about and the clanging of pots, pans and dishes.

Hatty did not notice when the outside door of the kitchen opened and someone tipped toed in. She was lost in her thoughts of her hot tea and warm water bottle to ease her aches and pains.

While she stirred her pot enjoying the peace and quiet, she could almost feel someone behind her. When hands suddenly grabbed her, she let out a whooping holler and turned around with her stirring spoon dripping gravy upon her clean floor.

"Meriadoc Brandybuck!" she shouted and scolded. "Have ya got no sense sneaking up and scaring the living life out o' me?"

Merry chuckled at his little prank that he often played upon the old cook and loved it when he could get the better of her. Hatty was constant in his life and he loved the old cook like a second mother. When she was not scolding him and trying to keep him in line, she was sticking up for him to his parents. She kept all his secrets and would never tell a soul and she was wise to all his antics. She was there when he was ill, and fretted when he was away. She always kept an extra sweet roll or tart just for him when he had a little more room in stomach to snack upon.

"Oh, come now, Hatty!" teased Merry. "It's just a bit of fun and besides how many times could I have gotten away with it. You usually catch me before I can get the drop on you."

"You wouldn't o' have if'n my nose wasn't in my pot!" she commented and chuckled at the younger master of Brandy Hall. "It's the finest stew that I have made yet!"

Merry went over to the pot to get a big whiff of the stew that Hatty made. A big smile turned each corner of his lips when he turned back to the cook. "Then fill me up a big bowl and bring a spoon to sample it!"

Hatty again shook her stirring spoon in front of the young master's face. "You'll wait until luncheon like everyone else until it has simmered to its perfection! I'll not have my stew ruined!"

"Oh, Hatty, you wound me to the heart making me wait," commented Merry acting so slighted.

"You'll have more than your share, especially when your mum's tea party begins," added Hatty. "I have her cakes all ready to be served."

"Speaking about that, have you seen my cousin, yet?" asked Merry. "He was supposed to be here last night or early this morning and he has not shown up as of yet."

"I've not seen him, Master Merry, but when he shows, I'll send him to you straightway."

"Could you please tell Hobs to have my pony ready later this afternoon. I plan on running her to get her ready for the pony race."

"Hobs is sitting just outside the door by the wash tub scrubbing my tatters and peeling 'em. I'll go fetch him right now before he heads back to the barn." With that the cook left Merry to stand in the kitchen alone to find her husband.

When Hatty went outside, Merry quickly walked over to where she had placed his mother's cake that was already cut and sat upon their own plates. A stack of freshly pressed napkins was next to it.

Merry looked over his shoulder towards the door and hoped that her visit with her husband would take a few minutes. He carefully wiped his finger across the edge of the cake to get a small scratch of frosting and applied it to the very edge of the plate. Marking it so he could tell them apart from each other, he took out the pouch in his vest pocket. Lightly sprinkling it with the hot pepper spice, he rushed to close it and replaced it back into his pocket.

Again, Merry looked over his shoulder towards the door and rushed to get the sneezing powder from his right pocket. Stretching his arm out so not to get his nose close to it, he flipped the first pressed napkin open and applied another very light coating. He quickly closed the pouch and returned it back into his pocket. Closing the napkin gently as to not to disturb the sneezing powder, he stood back away from the cake to wait for Hatty to return.

With in moments, Hatty returned to find Merry standing in the middle of her kitchen and she approached him saying, "I've told Hobs and he'll have your pony ready fer ya." Turning to the cakes and placing the napkins on the tray, she turned back to Merry. "You better get these cakes to your mum. The guests will be arriving shortly."

Merry mood sobered a bit thinking about yet another tea party that he must endure and without his cousin, he knew he would have a time of it trying to cover up his tracks. He found little choice but to go through with his plan and hope for the best.

Before Merry left the kitchen, Hatty spoke from behind him. "When the party has ended, Master Meriadoc, I would greatly appreciate you returning my pepper powder. Then if'n I was you, I'd be watching my manners."

Merry stopped in his tracks and cringed without turning around and he knew that Hatty was on to him. He also knew that she would not turn him in and would keep his secret that is after she had scolded him. Without saying a word to Hatty or turning around, he continued on to find his parent's private chambers.

Carrying the tray into their sitting room, Merry saw his father propped up in his favorite chair reading from one of his old ledgers. Carefully he put the tray down upon the small table next to the large settee.

He did not have to wait long until he heard the servant escorting the guests into the room.

When his son walked out of the room to greet their guests, Saradoc put his ledger back into the case and walked over to look at the cakes upon the table. Carefully he inspected each piece trying to detect any differences between them. If there was, he did not notice. Doubt entered his thoughts in what the healer spoke to him about. But for Saradoc, he would be carefully watching his son waiting for any of his pranks.

Merry approached the Broadbelts and was surprised to see that his mother invited Myrtle.

She was a few years younger than himself and what he could remember of her from his younger years was that she was such a pest. He thought back to the time when he and his cousin stole watermelons and mushrooms from the Maggots garden and was caught by Farmer Maggot's dogs because someone had placed small bells in the bushes. Even though Merry could not prove it, he had always thought it was Myrtle behind it. She seemed to get the most joy out of seeing them working in Maggot's fields for the entire week.

She was a lovely girl to look upon, but Merry was not so sure about her temperament.

Graciously he shook Mr. Broadbelt's hand and invited them over to the settee. Before he could invite them to sit down, his mum entered into their sitting room and also greeted her guests giving them a warm welcome. Inviting them to all to sit down to begin her tea party, she joined Merry at the settee.

Offering them some tea, she asked her son to serve the cakes.

When Merry stood, so did Myrtle, and this took him by surprise. Acting quickly, she politely asked. "Please, may I serve the cakes to thank you for your kind invitation to this tea party?"

Before Esmeralda could respond, she took the tray of cakes before Merry could reach them. Thinking quickly, Merry tried to stop her. "It would be rude for you to serve the cake since you are our guest. Please allow me," he insisted.

"Nonsense, Master Meriadoc! I am quite capable of serving cakes and it is my pleasure. Please sit down."

Giving Merry no choice, but to sit, she placed the first cake in front of Merry and then served his mother. He saw the bit of frosting upon his plate and knew he had the spicy cake and he faked a smile as he accepted it. After she placed the two cakes on the table in front of the Brandybucks, she also placed a napkin making sure to give Merry the first one.

Esmeralda thought it was sweet that she wanted to serve Merry in the hopes of pleasing him. She smiled at the cuteness of her gesture.

Saradoc marveled at the girl's audacity and could clearly see that Merry would be hard pressed to get one over on her. He felt that this is the type of girl that would make Merry the best in a wife because if any one could handle his wayward son, it seemed to be her.

When everyone tasted their cake, except for Merry, it was Saradoc who noticed it first. He knew this was unusual for his son and knew how much he loved to eat his mother's cakes. Knowing what the healers had told him, Saradoc knew that Myrtle had foiled his prank and his son had the spoiled cake. So he began to push him to teach his son a lesson. "Merry you are not eating your mother's cake. Going on, my son, take a bite!"

Merry faked another smile and lifted his fork to his cake. Taking a very small piece of it and carefully putting it into his mouth. Instantly he felt the hot spicy taste that had begun to burn his tongue. But for the most part, Merry held back on his response and acted as if nothing happened. For each bite he had to take, he would deliberately pause a moment and then ever so slowly, he would take his cup of tea, taking a small sip of it. He could feel his father's eyes upon him and knew his father was on to him. If he could, he would not give it entirely away that he was behind all of this.

Saradoc watched him carefully and had begun to think that maybe he was wrong and the healers who accused him perhaps made a mistake.

His tongue was almost numb when his eyes had begun to water. Fighting the tears back and taking in longer sips of his tea, he hoped that he had already convinced his father that nothing was amiss.

Saradoc noticed immediately how quiet his son was during the tea party and then noticed the tearing in his eyes and the redness of his cheeks. Shaking his head he retracted his earlier thoughts and put his plan into action. Turning to Myrtle's father, Saradoc spoke directly to him. "Your daughter is very lovely, Mr. Broadbelt," he began and paused a moment. "As you know, we have been introducing our son to many of the Bucklander's lasses in hopes that we could find a suitable courtship for our son. I think, if you're agreeable, we have found this suitable match."

Tea spewed from Merry's mouth and he coughed loudly trying to catch his breath and clear this throat. In a squeaking unclear voice Merry tried to protest, "Wait a minute!... I-I-I have not agreed……. to anything as of yet!"

A/N: I am going to close this chapter here. Nothing like a little cliffy to make things interesting. This is a rewrite to change the character of Myrtle that goes together with my other story, "The New Mistress of Brandy Hall'. However, you do not have to read both stories as they just spin off of each other in creating a sequence in Merry's life.

I hope this keeps the interest of the readers who by the hits count have been reading this little story of mine (I continue to write this just for you!). I would love to know if anyone is enjoying this story and leaving a review would be nice….


	4. Chapter 4 Never Will He Marry

Chapter 4

Never Will He Marry

Upon the first shout of an angry voice the door immediately opened and the old cook lumbered into the room carrying a large tray. Hatty had been listening to everything being said from the other side of the door and she knew the young Master was in trouble again. She quickly made herself busy cleaning the room and waited for the right moment to intervene.

By the look in Saradoc's angry eyes cast towards his son, stopped Merry from another comment being made.

Merry stood in shock in the middle of his parent's sitting room and watched as his life was being planned out for him without his consent. With the shake of his father's hand to Mr. Broadbelt, it was agreed upon and settled. Merry would now escort Miss Myrtle Broadbelt to every party and gathering until the announcement of their engagement of marriage.

Sweat poured down Merry's brow and his knees felt weak and trembling thinking of everything that he had lost. When his parents said their good evenings to the Broadbelts', they joined their son for a private talk and sitting down in the chairs facing their son. Merry sat down upon the settee, too shocked to look at his parents, but felt their eyes upon him. Without thinking, Merry picked up his napkin placed on the table before him and tried to wipe the sweat from his brow. A light dusting of power trickled from napkin as Saradoc and Esmeralda witness it.

In that moment, he took in a deep breath and began fits of uncontrollable sneezing. He dropped the napkin upon the table and took another one sitting beside it. Taking the napkin Merry dropped, Saradoc examined it.

One loud sneeze followed another loud sneeze while his parent's stood casting angry eyes upon their son.

Saradoc extended his hand out in front of Merry and waited until he placed the sneezing powder into his hand. To Saradoc and Esmeralda's shock, their son placed not only the sneezing powder, but the itching powder and the hot pepper powder next to it.

His father raised his eyebrow in disbelief towards his son and then allowed his wife to examine the powders.

"Meridoc Brandybuck!" his mother shouted at him first. "How could you have done such an underhanded things as this? All those poor lasses! And to think you were behind this all along! "

"I…..(ahchoo!)….had too! (ahchoo!)…..You were ruining my-y-y (ahchoo!)….life!" he said trying to blow his nose and catch his breath.

"In deed!" added Esmeralda. "If it was left up to you, Merry, you would see your own self to ruin! I thought you have grown and gotten over all your tomfoolery. I guess you have proven me wrong and I now agree with your father. You will honor this agreement seeing what you have caused. We are not saying that an engagement of marriage will follow, Merry. But you will tend every event with Miss Broadbelt and your courtship of her will be announced. Then by doing so, you may learn an important lesson and see the errors of your ways!"

Merry knew there was no arguing with his parents once their minds were made up and his own anger was growing. In time, he knew he would convince them differently and sooner or later get himself out of that agreement.

Turning and sneezing, he walked out of the sitting room, and headed towards his own chambers.

Hatty watched with unbelievable eyes cast towards the master and his lady. She waited and slowly fussed over the table lingering as long as she could to have a word with the master of Buckland.

When Esmeralda, left the room, Hatty approached him.

"Since you've made yer mind, sir, I'll be adding my piece to the pie!" she stood before Saradoc with her hands upon her large hips and faced him eye to eye. "I think you should be thinking about how Merry feels in all of this. He's only done what he felt he had ta seeing there be little choice of it fer him. If'n ya give him time, Saradoc, he'll come around and settle down. He's not found the lass fer himself and when he does, he'll not be bucking it none!"

Saradoc crossed his arms in front of himself and spoke firmly to his respected cook. "If I did, Hatty, that boy would never settle down. I'd be in my grave many years before he'd even try. He'll be the next Master of Buckland and I'll not hand that over to him until he has settled himself and able to claim his inheritance. Spending time with a young lass will do him a world of good. Who knows, Hatty, perhaps she will gentle him. She looks up to the task, if any could!"

Hatty shook her head and knew her words had little effect to Saradoc's stubborn ways. Gathering the plates on her tray, she headed for her kitchen.

Merry gathered up some of his things quickly into his bag and flung it over his shoulder and cantered to the stable to get Snowclad.

Within the hour, Merry had her saddled and was on her back racing out of Brandy Hall.

Thinking about his cousin, he thought to pay him an unexpected visit. Hatty stood by her window and watched Merry leaving and began to worry about him.

xxx

Light tapping of a hammer echoed into the empty streets of Stock and witnessed to no one as the lass worked in hanging her small sign asking to hire lads to help her with the repairs to the old cottage.

She turned around and look up and down the dirt-street and small paths that went from one building to the next. She felt it odd that no one was about and seemed unusual for this time of day. Seeing the general store, she decided to go in and ask the clerk what news, if any from her flyers that she put up everyday.

The little bell clanged when she opened the door and proceeded to the counter in hopes of finding the clerk. Not waiting too long, the clerk entered from the back room drying his hands upon a towel.

"Oh, Miss Estella," said the clerk when he approached her. "I hope you have not waited too long, I was just drying up some dishes in my wash tub. Can I help you with anything?"

"I was wondering if there were any inquiries about my flyers?" she asked.

"Nothing, Miss," he told her shaking his head. "And, I'm thinking there'll be none anytime soon."

"Why is that, Mr. Flatbottom?" asked Estella.

"Haven't you heard?" he said in disbelief. "Why everyone has been talking about it from Stock down to Frogmorton and even the Great Smail in Tuckborough!"

"What is that?" She again asked.

"Why the pony race of course," he said. "Every lad has got his eye upon the purse and a free pony to race from Tuckborough to Buckland! You'll not see no lads until a month from now when the race is over with."

Estella's hopes sunk and knew if there was not a lad to be found willing to help her repair her old cottage, that it would not be ready for the colder seasons of winter. She would be stuck in the farthest corner of her uncle's home and not having a minute to herself.

Squaring her shoulders and setting a determine brow, she ordered all the supplies that she would need to begin repairs by herself.

"But Miss, boards, nails and hinges!" exclaimed the clerk. "Isn't it a bit much for such a young lass to take on by yourself?"

"Just fill the order and see that my wagon is loaded by tomorrow. I'll be picking it up then." Turning, Estella left the shop to find her pony to take back to her uncle's home.

xxx

Merry's dark mood lingered the closer he got to Tuckborough and he anticipated speaking with his cousin. Half of the blame belonged to him, and Merry was going to find out why he never made it back to Buckland. Perhaps if Pippin would have shown up, he would not have found himself in a courtship or his parents, none the wiser.

Some of the stable lads were out in the coral working some of their ponies, getting them ready for the race. When Merry approached them, they offered to take his pony to rest him. But Merry decided it would be better if he saw to her needs first hand. Taking his pony into the stable he found her a quiet stall filled with fresh straw and fresh cut grasses for her to nibble upon.

Taking off her saddle, he heard giggling noises coming from the mount of straw in the back portion of the stable. Thinking this curious, Merry decided to look and see what was going on.

The straw shifted suddenly the closer he came to it and Pippin suddenly popped up from behind it.

To Merry's surprise, Pippin looked a fright that caused Merry to break out in hysterical laughter.

Pippin's hair was fluffed and messed as if someone ran their fingers through it. Straw was stuck all about the heavy curls of his light brown hair. He had straw stuck into the sleeves of his shirt and upon his finely fitted vest that was unbuttoned and dangling open. His shirt was not tucked in and the long hem line hung half in and half way out.

Upon his face, he had a look of a cat that drank too much sweeten cream, and his lips were bright red as a cherry and had the look of being kissed too many times.

From behind Pippin, stepped-out, a young lass with long dark curls and beautiful deep blue eyes. She cheeks were flushed as deeply as Pippins and she nodded once towards Merry and ran out from the stables.

"Well now that I know what has kept you away from Buckland and aiding me at my side, as you have promised," he scolded.

"But, Merry, I really wanted to come to Buckland, really I did," pleaded Pippin while he straighten his shirt tucking it back into place.

Merry crossed his arms in front of himself and then bluntly told him. "Because you found it more interesting to stay behind, I have found myself in a courtship not of my own making!"

Pippin smiled at the news his cousin told him, "It can't be all that bad, Merry! From where I see it now, we've been missing something that we should not have been running away from. Those kisses are sweeter than any honey that I've tasted yet!"

Merry stuck his finger in front of his cousin's nose and warned him. "If you don't watch your step, Pippin, your courtship of that lass, will end up in matrimony! And then where will we be?"

Pippin straightened his vest and began buttoning it while he spoke to his cousin. "How I see it, from where I'm standing, Merry, is that matrimony would not change a thing between you and I. We'll still have our ales and good times."

"Don't you see, Pip, it will change everything!" Merry snapped out in anger. "Your Da will place you behind his desk and your wife will place your children on each lap. You'll be trapped, dear cousin, and there will be no escaping from it."

Pippin envisioned the scene that Merry placed in his mind and saw himself as a father with two beautiful sons holding them and laughing, and Diamond Took by his side. That image pleaded him and he smiled being lost in that dream.

Seeing the look of pleasure upon his cousin's face, Merry shoved him knowing his mind was poisoned from that lass and he was lost in love for her.

"You're hopeless, Pip, is all I have to say about it! Go ahead and marry her, if you can! But for me, I'll not be marrying anyone!"


	5. Chapter 5 To Be By His Side

Chapter 5

To Be By His Side

The light of all the candles burned brightly in the large great hall of Tuckborough. All about the large gathering of Tooks, from first cousins, to very distant cousins and their guest, was loud laughter, cheers and celebrations. Servants catered in large trays of food and fine delicacies and wines and in the far background a few fiddlers played softly for the diners.

Their somber guest sat quietly taking in the Tooks' merriment and good cheer. Even with their bright smiles and laughter did little to change the mood of the young master of Buckland.

Merry's eyes wondered frequently over to his cousin, whose attention was solely upon the young and beautiful, Miss Diamond Took. He noticed the soft gentle touch that she caressed upon his cousin's arm, and her big blue eyes that never glanced anywhere but upon the one she endeared herself to. Her delicate laughter drew every eye upon the young couple that sounded like magical music that lightened every heart. Pippin was lost in it and falling deeper into her spell.

Husbands sat with their wives, and lads sat next to lasses, and to Merry's right was a shy lass that was one of Diamond's sisters. But for Merry, he barely noticed her at all and only thanked her for passing the mushrooms.

Pearl, Pippin's eldest sister and her husband sat on the other side of Merry and was talking and laughing about their children and there wonderful dreams coming true of another child that would be born sometime soon.

When the main course was presented to the guests, Paladin stood and clanged his glass to gain every ones attention and said, "If you please, I have a wonderful announcement to make to you all this evening."

Pippin who sat to his father's right snapped his head over quickly to his father. He knew the only announcement that he could possibly speak of was what he told his father earlier in the morning. Looking at his father with dread, panic and fear of what he was going to announce, he tried in vain to stop him. Pippin looked over at his cousin and his heart sunk to his toes.

"Today, my son has made me very proud by announcing his intention to wed Miss Diamond Took of Long Cleeve and they are planning their wedding upon the last day of harvest."

The crowd that was gathered around the table awed and clapped their hands, and Merry sat in complete shock staring at his cousin in disbelief. Pippin slowing turned his guilty eyes over towards Merry and for an instance he wished he could have disappeared. He looked at Merry with a pleading expression in the hopes that he could some how forgive him for not telling him first. He saw in his cousin's eyes a hurt that went really deep. It crushed Pippin to his heart.

Merry was so angry when they spoke in the stables and so against marriage, that he could not find the words to tell him. He had only just proposed to Diamond last evening when he asked her to be his wife. He tried many times to gently tell him, but Merry would not listen or even try to understand how he was feeling.

Pippin was not expecting to see Merry this day, and after his proposal to Daimond the night before, he was so happy and excited that he could not wait to tell his father. It was during first breakfast that Pippin could not hold his joyful news to himself. However, he did not expect his father to announce this so soon.

Merry lowered his eyes from his cousin's pleading stare and sat motionless in his chair. Pippin wanted to immediately go to him and explain, but he could not. When the meal ended and he saw his cousin rise from his seat, Pippin rushed to go to him. However, before he could leave the table, he and Diamond were surrounded by well wishers and hand shakers.

By the time, he got himself away from the crowd, Merry was gone. Looking around the corners of the great hall, Pippin could not find him.

xxx

Walking into the stables, Merry approached the stall where he placed Snowclad, but she was not where he had left her. Looking around, he caught the glimpse of a long white tail just on the other side of the farthest stall.

When Merry reached his pony, he stood staring at her in disbelief. She had her head resting upon Pippin's black stallion that he had gotten from Aragorn in Gondor. Merry shook his head and went over to her.

"Not you too, Snowclad!" he commented and took her bridle to moved her away from Pippin's pony.

When he tried to remove Snowclad from that stall she was in, she reared up in front of Merry and pranced back to the stallion. Merry's angry voice shouted out calling to her to obey him.

Merry did not notice that someone stood behind him and watched him trying to control his pony.

"Haven't you gentled her yet, Merry?" asked Pearl.

Merry snapped around to see Pippin's eldest sister directly behind him.

"No," he said shaking his head. "Nor would I. She has a spirit of her own that should never be broken and I would never take that away from her."

"But yet, Merry, you make her obey your will," Pearl commented.

"That is different, Pearl, Snowclad and I are friends, and she looks to me as her master," Merry spoke and then added. "She obeys because she knows I care for her."

"And Pippin cares deeply for Diamond and he also cares deeply for you," added Pearl trying to get Merry to understand.

"Well you could have fooled me on that one, Pearl!" snapped Merry angrily and he turned away from Pearl to pet his pony's long white mane.

"He wanted to tell you the second he saw you, but you would not listen to him, Merry. Your angry words stopped him." She paused a moment before she added. "Pippin did not know our Da was going to announce his engagement this early. I guess Da was just so joyful of this news."

Merry turned back to Pearl still feeling the pain that Pippin had abandoned him. "He is making the biggest mistake of his life, Pearl, and you know it as well as I do!"

"Sometimes Merry, being wild and free becomes lonely, empty and meaningless and sometimes it is your heart that needs to be full filled. When you are traveling back to Buckland and find yourself alone, it may give you something to think about."

From behind Pearl, Merry saw Pippin enter the stables and he immediately turned his back upon him and walked back to his pony. Merry could almost feel Pippin's deep sigh that seemed to come from the very root of his soul while he stood there just watching him.

Pearl turned and walked over to Pippin giving him a hug to encourage him and then left the stable.

For the longest time Pippin just stood in the stables waiting for Merry to tend his pony and watched him as he took her to her own stall and began to bush her.

When the silence became unbearable, Pippin was the first to speak.

"Merry, I know all the things we talked about that we would do together, we still can. I am always here for you, Merry, any time you need me and I always will be. I am sorry that I did not tell you sooner. I felt that I had more time in which to do so. I have failed you yet again," said Pippin while he lowered his eyes to the straw under his feet and waited for Merry to respond.

Thick tears filled Merry's eyes and the pain he felt thinking Pippin could so easily betray and abandon him for someone in a skirt came to the surface. While he gently stroked his pony with a brush and thinking about how his cousin felt, he knew in his heart that Pippin was just being Pippin and that he would never change. He seemed to stop in mid-motion and rested his head against her neck remembering the bond that they shared together that no one could possibly break it. Placing the brush back upon its hook in her stall, Merry turned around to face his cousin. Seeing Pippin standing before him with his eyes cast downward, he slowly approached him. Merry reached his arms out to Pippin and tightly hugged him and he took in a deep breath when he felt his cousin's arm go around him. "I'm sorry too, Pip. I was only thinking of my own self."

The two pulled away and looked at each other face to face. Merry broke out in a chuckle to lighten the tension they both were feeling and wiped his tears from his eyes, "I am happy for you, Pippin. I wish you all the very best. I truly mean that."

"Thank you, Merry. It is just what I needed to hear. You'll stand by my side at my wedding, won't you? I could not get married unless you do," stated Pippin.

"I'll be there for you, Pip. How could I not?" added Merry and hugged his cousin again and patted him firmly on his back.

"How about a good strong ale to toast the both of you!" added Merry.

"Oh, I was thinking more than just one ale would do," Pippin laughed. "Perhaps even three of four of them would be in order, after all one should celebrate such an occasion with his closest of dearest friend and family!"

The two turned both arm in arm and laughed while they headed back into the Great Smial.

xxx

The week at Tuckborough was just what he needed to think clearly again and to regain his strength and determination. It was time to go back to Brandy Hall and face whatever awaited him there. If his parents were so inclined that he should court Miss Broadbelt, then he would for just a time. But he knew in his heart that he would never marry her and soon turn the tables to his own end.

Merry kicked Snowclad sharply for a bolt of speed to race to the gates of Great Smial, showing off to the lads who were preparing their ponies for the race. They stood with their months wagging at the magnificence and speed of the white pony.

Snowclad reared at Merry's sharp halt and turned to waved to Pippin and Diamond who also stood to watch him. Pippin chuckled at Merry's prowess and put his arm around his intended and kissed her cheek and then raised his arm towards his cousin to wave him a fond farewell.

During his travel through the country side of the Shire and enjoying the quietness and beauty that surrounded him, Pearl's words came back to him and he cast them aside thinking that for him that he would never face loneliness, emptiness or meaningless of his life. He loved his freedom to come and go at his will and with Snowclad their adventures were only just beginning. Together with his pony that possibility was endless.

Merry sighed when he left the town of Stock and roamed the country side within its boarder knowing the bridge was just over the next few hills and he would enter into Buckland. His quietness of the rolling green hills soon exploded with loud thudding of many pony hooves while lads raced their ponies around him and disappeared over the next hill.

Merry sat and watched him shaking his head and knowing that even at their best they would never over take Snowclad.

"Let's show the lads just what they are in for!" said Merry and he kicked his pony soundly. With a great bolt of speed, Snowclad raced after them.

Cresting the hill and down again into its valley and then up another, Snowclad over took the lads and their ponies and Merry waves to them as he passed them. Marveling at his pony and her unique speed that she possessed, he waited until he was out of their site before he turned her to travel down a quieter dirt path.

He immediately noticed a thick black puff of smoke coming from in an old cottage that no one should have been occupying and then the smoke suddenly disappeared. This made Merry curious and he lead his pony over to it.

Climbing from his pony's back, he tied her to the closest tree. Thick patches of overgrowth covered the yard and made the entry to the cottage difficult to traverse.

The front door was partly opened and sat grounded in the dirt because of its broken hinges. Stones were missing here and there to the front wall of the small cottage and it looked beyond all hope of what could be repairable. Merry could not imagine who would try to make this old cottage their home, perhaps the poorest of a hobbit family and his heart fell for them in their endeavor.

Walking through the door, Merry's eyes immediately caught a view of a long filthy skirt of a female lying upon her back on the floor just inside the large hearth. Black soot spewed from the chimney and cascaded in a thick puff of smoke. The lass rolled and pulled herself from the hearth coughing and choking trying to catch her breath. She was covered from head to toe and looked to be a dark shadowy form.

Merry rushed to offer his assistance and help the poor lass.


	6. Chapter 6 Ribbons and Ringlets

Chapter 6

Ribbons and Ringlets

Between the choking coughs, sneezing and rubbing of her eyes, the dark form that stood in the middle of the small room tried in vain to find her wash tub to sooth the burning pain from her eyes so she could see.

"My I help you, Miss?" Merry offered going up to the lass.

"Yes, please, the soot is in my eyes and I can not see. Hurry and take me over to my wash tub," she pleaded with the stranger.

Merry took her arm and walked her passed the stack of lumber, tools and a bucket of nails. He guided her around the buckets, broom and mop and then straight forward to the old broke stone countertop where a small wooden barrel was filled full of water. There was a drinking ladle inside the barrel and a stack of fresh laundered towels sitting beside it. Merry took a towel and dipped it into the water and rung it out and carefully began to wash the lasses face. First he washed her eye lids and then the corners of each eye. He noticed the long dark lashes and soft delicate skin under all that black soot. Next he wiped down the bridge of her small rounded nose and around each nostril and then across her soft pink lips. Taking in each feature of her face, Merry took delight in watching this beautiful lass unfold before his eyes.

Slowly her eyes fluttered open and it took his breath away seeing the clearest, soft blue eyes that he had ever seen on a lass and it made his heart skip a beat. When he removed the soot from her cheeks that framed such a beautiful lovely face, he stepped back to view her.

"Merry, is that you?" asked Estella so socked to see someone that she knew from her childhood.

Surprise registered across his face and he tried hard to place a name to the face that he saw, but nothing came to his mind.

"Yes, it is, but I am not sure who you are?" he questioned.

"Estella Bolger, Freddy's sister," she reminded him.

Merry took a step back, again being so surprised. "Why it can't be!" he insisted and held his hand up waist high and added. "Estella Bolger is a small little thing with those big ringlets and ribbons tied in her hair."

"Merry, stop teasing me," she chuckled at his little joke. "I've grown up since then and those ringlets are long gone as with those ribbons, mum tied in my hair. She did enjoy dressing me up when I was little….. sometimes a little too much."

Both Merry and Estella laughed at the same time remembering their childhood when Merry would visit Frodo at Bag End. Each summer, Merry would travel with is uncle or Da to Hobbiton and stayed with Frodo and Bilbo Baggins. Frodo was the one who introduced Fredeger Bolger to Merry. Samwise Gamgee and even Pippin would join them and the five of them together shared wonderful times growing up in the Shire. On a few occasions Fredeger's little sister would follow after them when her mother was busy making jellies in the summer months to store for the winter. Merry remembered her fondly as she was fearless in trying to keep up with them. But most of all, Merry remembered those curls and ribbons tied in her soft light brown hair.

Estella looked down at her filthy clothes and soot that clung everywhere on her. "I must look a fright to you standing here covered in soot. I've been trying to clean out that old hearth and repair the broken stones that have come loose. I never realized that it was plugged so full of soot."

"You shouldn't be doing such a hard job as that, Estella. Couldn't you find a lad to help you with that sort of thing?" Merry asked.

"I tried many times, but it seems the lads around here would rather race their ponies than to earn their keep," she added.

Merry cringed knowing he was to blame for the pony races and getting everyone stirred up about it. "Yes, I know all about that. I passed some riders on my way through here."

Estella turned and gazed at the old hearth with its broken stones. "I fear that old hearth is going to take more than cleaning until it usable again. It took everything I had to remove the iron grids only to find more broken stones behind it."

She rubbed her hands together and sighed thinking about it, but remained determined to repair it.

Merry admired her willingness to tackle a hard job that most hobbit men would have given up upon. Looking at all the lumber, supplies and tools that sat upon the old wooden floor boards, he wondered why Estella would want to live in a place like this when he knew that the Bolgers' could more than take care of themselves. They had one of the finest stores in Hobbiton.

Estella shook the soot from her hair and it sprinkled like snow on a winter's day. Merry chuckled at the sight of her trying to rid the soot and filth from her clothing.

"Why don't you go to the creek and wash up, while I'll take a look at that hearth. Maybe there is something I can do to fix it."

"Are you sure, Merry, I would not want to impose upon you," said Estella.

"I've got nothing planned for today, and I am not in no hurry to return back to Brandy Hall," he told her while he went over to the hearth and noticed the brass ring in the center of the stones hearth. Smiling, he went over and got a bucket and placed it inside the hearth and pulled the ring. Soon a big dump of black soot poured into the bucket almost filling it full while Merry stay cleaner that what Estella did trying to clean it with a broom.

She looked at Merry with surprise and commented. "I thought that brass ring was a decoration."

They both burst out laughing at the same time.

Merry shooed Estella out the door with a bucket, soap and towels so she could bath in the creek washing the soot from herself, while he began work on her hearth.

After emptying the bucket of soot and sweeping the remains of soot in and all around the hearth, Merry examined the loose stones and broken clay that held them together. He counted the stones he would need to replace and then set out to make the repairs.

He took off his tailored vest and placed it upon the stack of lumber he stood next to. Rolling up his sleeves he grabbed the stack of buckets to get the stones from the creek bed and the clay he would need. Finding a good length of rope, he put his arm throw it and hoisted it upon his shoulder. Taking the stack of buckets, he went to find his pony.

Taking Snowclad with him to help carry all the stones and clay that he would have to collect, he also headed down by the creek.

Merry left Snowclad to wonder by the creek and munch on the tall green grass that grew there. Lining up his buckets by the bank of the creek, he began to collect the right size of stones. After filling a couple of buckets, Estella walked into the clearing and Merry turned around and stood up taking in the sight of her.

Even though Estella's hair was wet, it hung in thick, long ringlet all about her shoulders and cascaded down her back. Her face was washed clean and by looking at her, she had grown into a beautiful young lass. Her eyes had captured the heart of him and it was impossible for him not to look into them. Even though her clothes were wrinkled, being folded into a bag that she had brought with her, she looked ever so lovely standing there.

She placed the bucket she carried with her washed dress that she cleaned by the side of the creek that was rolled up within the bucket and put it by her side upon the ground and went over to help Merry with collecting the stones.

She noticed Snowclad a few yards away eating the tall grass and commented, "Merry, your pony is the loveliest that I have ever seen."

Merry smiled and looked over his shoulder at his pony, "Yes, she is. She's a foreign pony from outside the Shire and given to me as a gift by a very close friend of mine. Her name is Snowclad, named from the mountain tops that surround and protect our Shire. She's as white as the purest snow and well suited by her name."

"May I go over to pet her?" Estella asked.

"I would not if I were you," he warned her. "Snowclad is a free spirit, still wild and not excepting of strangers."

"Are you not fearful that she would wonder away?" she asked him.

"No, she'll come to my whistle when I need her," Merry commented and smiled.

Standing up, Merry gave a loud whistle and Snowclad immediately trotted over to him. Holding her bridle securely, he took Estella's hand and gently placed it upon his pony's nose.

To Merry's surprise and for all his warning, Snowclad did not move and seemed gentled by Estella's soft touch to the velvety texture of the pony's nose. It was not long until Estella was petting and stroking the pony's neck and long white mane. Something that only Merry was able to do.

"Well, since you and Snowclad here are friends," he said. "How about going for a little ride with me upon her back?"

Merry got on first to gentle Snowclad so she would not rear upwards when he placed Estella next to him.

Again to Merry's surprise, Snowclad did not move when he helped Estella up to him.

Putting his arms around her thin waist and taking the reins, he gently nudged his pony forward. First she walked, then trotted and bolted into a full gallop. Estella rested her head against Merry's shoulder and giggled with excitement running through the country side of her new home.

The wind blew through her hair and she felt like she was flying with Merry up and over the green hills.

When Merry slowed his pony to a walk, Estella was still reeling with excitement and laughter and so was he. Most lasses would never think of getting on such a wild pony, let alone go racing through the country side with him. Merry smiled thinking about Estella and was glad that she had never lost her fearlessness in trying something new. She was just how he remembered her from his childhood.

By the time they reached the old cottage and to Merry's surprise was a young lad about Estella's age carrying the buckets of stones from the creek.

Estella smiled and waved to the lad and when Merry helped her down from his pony, she ran over to hug him.

A tinge of pain struck Merry's heart and in his mind he put it all together. She was married to his fellow and this was there home in which they would live.

"Merry this is Tobias Brownlocks from Stock, his family lives just over the other side of the field." She began.

Merry nodded to the lad and not wanting to hear any more and feeling like such a fool for not asking her if she was married when they had first spoken. He decided that he better leave them both alone. "I better get back to Brandy Hall. It was nice seeing you again, Estella."

"But Merry, wouldn't you like to stay for supper?" she pleaded not wanting Merry to leave in such a rush.

"No, Estella. I really have to get back. Perhaps another time," said Merry and waved to them while he urged his pony forwards and then turned her towards the dirt road.

Not looking back, Merry kicked his pony to increase her speed once he got around the small dirt road and into the open fields. He cursed himself for being such a ninny hammer for not finding out more about Estella and allowing his feelings to run wild.

Approaching the Brandywine Bridge, Merry tried to prepare him for yet another disappointing event. Going home to Brandy Hall, he knew his mother would have a list of parties to attend and Myrtle to escort. Merry barely noticed the loud thudding for Snowclad's hooves that trotted upon the bridge, nor the scenery around him, he allowed himself to think of Estella Bolger or was it Brownlocks now….

They were in Buckland now and soon their travels would take them home again to Brandy Hall.

xxx

Myrtle Broadbelt tied the last ribbon to her long ringlets of curls in her hair and stood up to admire herself in the mirror. She had spent the entire afternoon sitting in front of the mirror making sure every curl was in place.

This evening was going to be her first social party in the company of Merry Brandybuck and she wanted everything perfect. All of her friends were so envious when they heard of Myrtle's new courtship.

Her invitations to parties began to triple in size and it seemed that everyone wanted the young couple attending their social events.

Sitting at her dressing table, she paged through her many invitations and smiled.

Her younger sister tipped-toed into her room and began watching her while she fussed over herself.

"Merril, what are you finding so interesting just standing there watching me?" Myrtle questioned glaring at the younger lass.

"Nothing," Merril commented. "I just wanted to see what you were doing and why it was taking you so long?"

Myrtle turned around sharply and walked over to the door to show her sister out of her room. "You may leave at once!" she snapped at her.

"Fine, I'll go!" she said rolling her eyes, "but for all your fussing it's not going to make Merry Brandybuck like you any better. He'll soon catch on to your nasty meanness and he will send you packing!"

"You little sister, are just plain jealous!" she snidely commented back to her.

"What do you know?" she remarked to Myrtle. "You are just mean and nasty! Why you are not even a true Broadbelt! Da just felt sorry for you and adopted you from the Burrows because they did not want you either!"

Myrtle slapped Merril so hard across the face, it sent the lass running and crying from her bedroom.

The words of her younger sister caused her eyes to tear-up remembering her abandonment by her mother. Myrtle saw herself in her mind as a very young child, while her mother placed her at the door step of the Broadbelts'. She remembered her mother's words, "I can no longer take care of you, little one, The Broadbelts' are your new Mum and Da. Go to them now and forget about me." She could still hear, in her mind, her cries and screams for her mother while she watched her turn her back on her and left her standing there.

Myrtle wiped her tears from her eyes and forced those memories deep within her. Returning to her dressing table, she went back to fussing over herself and promised herself that she was going to be the new mistress of Brandy Hall.


	7. Chapter 7 The Arranged Courtship

Chapter 7

The Arranged Courtship

Merry fidgeted in his chair and straightened his broad tie for the tenth time since he escorted Myrtle into the great hall and sat her down next to him at the Brandybuck's private table with his family.

Every eye was upon the young couple and their conversations were clearly about this new courtship arrangement of the young master of Buckland. Merry could see a couple lasses pointing towards his way and a cupped hand over their mouths that whispered to each other. He watched them giggle and smile towards his new guest who sat beside him. Elderly hobbits smiled and nodded towards Merry when he made direct eye contact with them. All this did not settle Merry's nerves none and he picked up his spoon and lightly tapped it against the table.

Myrtle sensing Merry's discomfort cupped her hand over his nervous tapping fingers and gave it a confident little squeeze. It did not go unnoticed by Saradoc, who also kept his eye upon his son.

Merry looked over to Myrtle and smiled nervously and moved his hand away to pick up his glass of wine to sip it. Bending closer to his ear, she whispered to him, "Merry why don't you kiss me very affectionately right here and now. That should shock the old dog wagers well enough and satisfy there curiosity and questions once and for all!"

Merry almost spit the small amount of wine from his lips at her bold statement and set him chuckling just thinking about the shock effect that it would have caused and especially his parents. Merry looked over at Myrtle and enjoyed her quick wittiness.

Myrtle's eyes sparkled with laughter at her own jest and knew it was well received by the hobbit that she dreamed about. She could tell that Merry instantly relaxed while he turned towards her smiling.

"Why don't we do one better, let us excuse ourselves from this public display and walk through the garden so we can talk," asked Merry.

Myrtle returned his smile with enthusiasm and nodded to him politely. "Oh yes, Merry. Please, do. All this gawking is more than I can bear."

Merry turned to his father on his right and made his excuses and stood taking Myrtle's hand to escort her from the room.

Walking out of the Great Hall, they felt every eye upon them with each step that they took and behind them, Merry could hear their whispers. It sent his ears twitching that matched his raw nerves tightly twisted inside of him.

While the young couple walked down the long corridor, they did not speak to each other. Each one was lost in their own thoughts. Merry kept going over in his mind in how he was going to tell her that he was not interested in her. In fact, he felt nothing for her. This was the design of his father and he felt that she should know this.

Asking Myrtle to sit down on the garden bench, he sat beside her. Turning to her, Myrtle decided to lead the conversation. "I am glad we have a chance to talk alone. I do not want to hurt your feelings, Merry. But this courtship is not something that I want and I feel something that you do not want, as well. It seems our parents are forcing this upon us." She knew she was telling him a lie, but she did not want Merry to try and get out of this arrangement. By taking control of it first she knew she had him where she wanted.

Merry's eyes widened and his mouth almost fell open being so dumfounded by her words. This was exactly what he was going to tell her. He had expected that she would swoon all over him, break down in hysterical sobbing and begging him to change his mind. He was greatly relieved that she felt the same way that he did.

"You are right on all counts, Miss Broadbelt," added Merry. "I'm glad that this is something we both agree upon."

"In speaking so frankly, Merry, I wish you would just call me Myrtle."

Merry looked at her and nodded. "Since we are supposed to be courting, I should use your first name."

"Just because this is an arranged courting by our parents, does not mean that we can not be friends. I am not looking for any marriage. I have much bigger dreams for myself," she added.

"I most certainly agree with you, Miss……I mean Myrtle. I will never marry. I too have other dreams for myself," he said and looked again at the lass, wondering. "What dreams do you have for yourself other than marriage? I thought most all young lasses are looking to snag a husband."

"Not I!" she insisted. "My father raises ponies and I plan on taking over his business when he passes. He is teaching me everything there is about his business and I must say, I do have a knack for it!"

Merry raises his eyebrow towards the lass in disbelief. "You are interested in ponies?"

Myrtle stood and walked a few paces from Merry. "Yes, I have a good number of them that I own for myself."

"Well, I am very impressed, Miss Broadbelt. Not too many lasses I know would want to take on such a challenge."

"I'm not like most lasses, Merry," she turned back to him and faced him.

Merry smiled at her audacity and admired her spunk. "So, Myrtle, what do you propose that we do about his arrangement that we found ourselves in?"

"How I see it, is that we might as well get to know each other a little better and perhaps if nothing else, we can become good friends and business associates. I know I would be very interesting in seeing your ponies."

Again, Merry smiled at the lass and his curiosity in her had begun to grow. "By your father's words, he does not hold much for foreign ponies. Why would you be interested in them?"

"I am not my father," she commented and smiled at him.

Merry cleared his throat and he knew immediately that he had underestimated his lovely lass. She had a sharp wit and a great sense to her more so then he had seen in any lass that he had known. His interest in her and his curiosity of her sparked something in him. She reminded him of someone else that had that same type of spark. Ringlets and ribbons instantly came to his mind of another lass, far fairer than Myrtle, but none the less just as unforgettable.

"I am starting to see that for myself," added Merry. "Perhaps tomorrow we can take my ponies out for a ride and I can show you Buckland."

"I would love to see Buckland and your ponies."

"Well, then I will see you to your room and tomorrow after noon luncheon, I will take you around Buckland," said Merry and offered his arm to escort her.

xxx

Tom looked once and then he looked again when Merry escorted a lass into his private stable. For the few years Tom had begun working for the Brandybuck's, he had never seen a lass enter these stables. He put his pitchfork down and went over to the couple.

"The browns over there are our Shire breed ponies and the blacks and painted ones are, as your father puts it, the foreign ponies," Merry told her pointing and raising his eyebrows imitating her father's expression.

She went immediately over to the blacks and painted ponies and walked up and down the section of stalls looking over each one. "How many of these do you own?"

"Tom can best answer you that question," stated Merry. "We've had a few colts born recently and he knows each one by name."

Tom looked up at Merry and his eyes darted over to the lass. He watched her as she examined Essybrate, because he was a painted pony with black and white color that appeared smeared and dotted and Merry had given him a Rohan name.

"Twenty-two in all," commented Tom and looked back at Merry confused.

Merry smiled at Tom and turned his attention back towards the lass who was picking up one of the legs of Essybrate to look at his hooves. She patted and stroked his muscular frame and looked just as experienced as any knowledgeable hobbit who owned and worked with ponies.

"These ponies are magnificent, Merry. They appear strong and stout!" she commented.

"You have chosen one of my best ponies, Essybrate is a good strong runner and better natured by Tom's gentle hands." Merry added and patted Tom on his back.

He smiled with pride at Merry in knowing he was so well thought of.

"Is this the pony that you have chosen to go riding?" asked Merry.

Tom again looked over at Merry being so surprised. "She rides?" he whispered.

"Yes, Tom. In fact Myrtle is the owner of many fine Shire breed ponies on the Broadbelt's stables." Merry told him.

Myrtle came out of the stall and headed towards Merry. She again looked up and down the stalls. Turning to him, she pointed to Merry's white pony. "I'll ride the white pony over there."

"That is my pony, Myrtle and she is too spirited for another to ride. She…." Merry stopped for a moment when he remembered Estella riding with him upon Snowclad's back. "Well, usually, she will not allow anyone else upon her back." Merry smiled at the memory of holding Estella upon his white pony, while they road through Stock's countryside.

Myrtle approached Merry's pony and wanted to pet her. Raising her arm up towards Snowclad's nose, the white pony suddenly snorted and reared, kicking her front legs high above Myrtle's head. Merry rushed to grab Myrtle and get her away for his pony, while Tom immediately came around to stand in front of the white pony and gentled her.

Both Tom and Merry were very shocked that Snowclad acted in such an aggressive manner. She had always been very particular in strangers that she had met, but never like this. It was as if a snake had crossed his pony's tracks.

Merry stood beside Tom and helped to gentle his pony and spoke softly to her. Turning back to Tom, he told him, "Put Snowclad back in her stall and have the healers come check her over to make sure she is not feeling ill. I have never seen her act like that before."

Tom stroked Snowclad again and looked her over carefully, but he did not notice anything wrong with the poor pony. He took her reins to lead her back to her stall.

Merry went over to Myrtle to see if she was injured. "Are you all right?" he asked gently.

"Yes, Merry," she commented and tried to hold her anger in. If that pony was on her farm, she would have taught it a lesson with a whip.

Merry went over to the next stall and took out a spotted gray and white pony and then brought it over to Myrtle.

"Her name is Whinnie. She is gentle in nature and a good stout runner, however, she tends to talk a great deal," Merry chuckled while he remembered when he first brought her and the group of foreign ponies to his stable. She kept Tom up the entire night whinnying.

Tom brought the black pony, Essybrate for Merry to ride.

Before Merry could offer to help Myrtle upon her pony, she already had her foot in the strip and hoisted herself to sit side-saddle.

Merry watched Myrtle carefully and thought to himself how determined this lass was and how capable, this intrigued him about her.

Their ride through Buckland was enjoyable as they would race their ponies, laughing and joking with each other. Merry could tell by the time they headed back to Brandy Hall that Myrtle was very impressed with his foreign ponies. He knew in time that her father would soon be a possessor of one his ponies in his corral, whether he approved of it or not. He rather enjoyed that thought after Mr. Broadbelt's boast at the Inn.

By the end of the week, the Bucklanders paid little to no attention to Merry and Myrtle's courtship and accepted the lass as one of their own. Merry was in constant company with her and enjoyed their time with each other. However, for Merry, she still remained just a friend that he admired, but for Myrtle, her feelings for the young master was intensifying.

It was during the last day when the Broadbelt would return to their home in Stock when Myrtle and Merry sat in the garden drinking tea and discussing the foreign ponies and the upcoming race with his father, Saradoc and Myrtle's father. Hatty was serving honey and biscuits when a servant guided a fair young lass over to their group.

Mrytle was in the middle of telling them a story when Merry caught his father's glance while he watched them approach. Merry turned in the direction that caught his father's attention and almost dropped his teacup fumbling quickly to put it aside and rushed to stand waiting for her to approach. Saradoc noticed immediately that this lass was someone that Merry knew and greatly admired by his nervousness in his demeanor. Myrtle and her father also caught Merry's anticipation while he watched the fair young lass.

Her eyebrows knitted together and she fumed inside of herself with anger. Her father, knowing Myrtle, set a warning glance upon his daughter to hold her tongue.

A/N:

I finally got a review…..standing up and cheering!

I hope this little cliffy where I stopped at will inspire others to add their review of this little story I'm writing. Anyway, it would really make my day…(smile)..

Things are really going to get interesting in the next upcoming chapters as Merry finds himself between two lasses who both have an interest in him….

hehehehehehe


	8. Chapter 8 Searching His Heart

Chapter 8

Searching His Heart

Round puffy red cheeks and a thick belly bounced and wiggled while his hairy feet tried to keep up to his sister. His breath came in quick panting, huffing and puffing when he got around the stone gate leading into the Brandybuck's garden.

Estella stopped when she noticed that Merry stood up waiting for her to approach. She turned to see if her brother had caught up to her and within a moment he was breathlessly by her side.

In one arm, Estella held a brown wrapped box and with her other, she took her brother's arm allowing him to lead her to where Merry waited.

Merry could not take his eyes from her and watched her intently as she approached him. The smile on his face was noticed by those who stood next to him until Estella reached them.

Merry took her extended hand and shook it in greeting her.

"Welcome, Estella and Freddy, I am so glad to see the both of you!" said Merry sincerely. Taking Fredegar's extended hand he greeted him, "It has been sometime since I've seen you and you look to be your old self once again."

"And I am, Merry!" chuckled Fredegar and patted his over-sized belly. "Thanks to you for saving me from those lockholds."

Merry laughed with Fredegar at his own jest and returned his attention back to Estella and offered his arm to her, "May I present you to my father," he asked staring into her beautiful eyes and then gently taking her hand to guide her to his father.

"Da, this is Mrs. Tobias Brownlocks from Stock."

Estella looked at Merry in shock and turned to Merry's father and smiled reluctantly at him saying, "Miss Estella Bolger, to correct your son. I fear he has come to the wrong conclusion from the last time that we have spoken."

Merry's face froze with the realization that what he believed was not true and a what he had begun to feel in his heart for this lass came to the surface. A brilliant smile was replaced upon his lips as he watched his father greet her.

Saradoc was also lost in the clear blueness of her eyes and loveliness of her face that he stared into. "You will have to forgive my son, Miss Bolger, when finding such an outstanding treasure as yourself, that should have been his first question."

Estella giggled and blushed at Saradoc's compliment and his assessment of her and his son's error.

"Da, this is Fredegar Bolger from Hobbiton. Both are very good friends of mine from my childhood when I use to stay with Frodo Baggins during the summer. They are brother and sister."

Saradoc extended his hand to the chubby fellow and remembered his son's story of Mr. Bolger. "I remember you well and Merry has spoken of you often."

Shaking his hand, Saradoc returned his attention to Myrtle and her father. "This is Miss Broadbelt and her father, Mr. Broadbelt, also from Stock."

Estella placed her package on the table that she carried and extended her hand to Myrtle.

Myrtle lightly clasped her hand and immediately withdrew it.

"I know most all hobbits from Stock, but I can not recall any Bolger's living there?" Myrtle asked.

"Perhaps you know the Brownlocks. They are my uncle and aunt. I have recently come to live with them to help care for their children," informed Estella proudly.

Merry's heart jumped its beat and he beamed another brilliant smile now knowing the answers to his questions that he should have asked her.

"Yes, I have heard of the Brownlock's. They are country folk that barely can make ends meet on their small little acreage. It's a wonder that they can afford you or offer you any wages for the number of children that they have," commented Myrtle doing her best to make Estella seemed less in the eyes of the Brandybucks.

Merry came to her defense immediately by adding, "On the contrary, Myrtle, Miss Bolger and her family have one of the finest stores in Hobbiton that is well respected throughout the entire Shire."

Myrtle smiled sweetly at Estella and returned another comment, "I always have admired store folk who work so hard to supply all the wonderful things that I enjoy purchasing at my leisure." Again, Myrtle seemed to put Estella in a lesser standing from her position.

"Then you must stop by our store when visiting Hobbiton. Freddy has shelves of the finest trinkets that you would find most interesting. He does a great business within the Shire and is expanding his stores to other townships," added Estella and turned back to Merry.

"I have brought you a package of something that belongs to you," commented Estella reaching for her package to present to Merry.

Merry smiled and knew exactly what it was. He remembered leaving his vest in her home and did not want to go back to get it. Now he was glad that he had done so.

The servant cleared his throat to gain the Master of Buckland's attention. When Saradoc looked in his direction of the servant, he spoke directly to him. "Hatty has sent me ta tell ya yer coach is readied and stands await'n fer yer guests."

Saradoc nodded to the servant and turned to Mr. Broadbelt and Myrtle. "Well then, since Merry has guests that he wishes to speak to, I will escort you both to your rooms so you can prepare for your departure."

Myrtle glared at her father, but he quickly took her arm and led her with the Master of Buckland to their rooms.

Merry watched Myrtle and Mr. Broadbelt following his father into the Brandy Hall, before he turned back to his guests and offered them some tea and biscuits.

Xxx

Myrtle watched from her window while the three hobbits laughed and joked with each other. She noticed the look on Merry's face when he spoke to Miss Bolger, as if he was endearing her face into his heart. For all of Myrtle's charm, she could never get that same type of look from him.

Estella was a lovely lass and for Myrtle, her jealously began to burn inside her.

A knock came upon her door and she left the window to answer it. Her father ushered himself in and closed the door, but not before making sure no one was about. Taking his daughter's arm, he escorted further into her room.

"Myrtle we must act quickly. That race is going to be starting within the next week. I have to know which path Meridoc is planning on taking to cross the Shire back to Buckland. He must be stopped! If my ponies lose this race, we stand to lose everything we have. Word has it from my lads is that his pony is very fast. In fact they have not seen anything like it. He had overtaken my best ponies by a quarter of mile and that was on the hills. He must not take the flat road to Frogmorton and then bypasses Stock. You must convince him to takes the Green Hills road that curves around the Marish and then into Stock. I will have my lads waiting for him there."

"How are you planning on taking that pony away from Merry?" she asked.

"Anyway that is necessary," her father answered. "My friends in Bree will keep the pony there. There will be no hiding that pony in the Shire. They can get a good price for it, that is, if we can get it to Bree."

"I have that all ready arranged," she told him. "However, I will not have Merry being harmed! I can not become Mistress of Brandy Hall if he is dead!"

Mr. Broadbelt went to the window and peered out, "Nor will you if he loves another!"

Myrtle's eyes fell into a tight evil squint while she glared at Estella Bolger from the window who was laughing and giggling at Merry's jokes. "I will personally take care of our Miss Bolger. You need not worry yourself about that!"

Myrtle walked away from the window and over to her bed to picking up her new dress that she was planning on wearing to the opening festival at Tuckborough at the start of the pony race. "Besides, when Merry sees me in the spectacular dress, he will soon forget about that simple dressed hobbit and her simple ways!"

Mr. Broadbelt patted his daughter on her back. "I know you well enough, my daughter. If anyone could, my money would be on you!"

He walked over to the door and opened it. "Come with me to speak with Mistress Esmeralda, she has invited us to tea and cakes. We must say are proper farewells before we pack and be off on our way."

When the door closed in Myrtles room, another door opened from her closet. Two smaller pair of hairy feet popped out from the darkest corner and tipped-toes across the room. Waiting for a few minutes by her front door, she opened it and ran into the corridor to find her own room. She had to think of what she needed to do next.

Xxx

Before the tea and biscuits had ended, Merry had convinced his guests to stay the night or two before heading back to their home in Stock. Having Estella by his side in Brandy Hall, brought a new excitement of feelings within his heart. He felt light as a feather and he began to understand what his cousin talked about being with Diamond Took. He wondered if her kisses would be sweeter than any honey that he had ever tasted. He toyed with the idea in his mind.

When Hatty approached him in the garden, Merry knew it was time for the Broadbelt's departure and he had to say his good-byes to them. Asking Hatty to show his guests to their rooms, he promised Estella he would call upon her when dinner was serves and escorted her and her brother to the Great Hall.

Waving to his guests, he stood by the flowers and watched Estella walk with her brother into Brandy Hall. His heartbeat rapidly within the confines of his chest, just watching her and waves of feelings of being overjoyed danced throughout him. Even the sound of her name seemed more like music than words and Merry knew without question, that he was falling in love with Estella Bolger. That thought scared and enticed him all at the same time. His mixed emotions began to collide with his inner thoughts while he tried to reason this out. He knew if he did not watch himself carefully, that he would end up just like Pippin and all of his dreams of adventure and travel would never happen if he were married. His father would see him taking over Brandy Hall behind his desk trapped for the rest of his life and never venturing any further than the garden in which he stood. But his heart seemed to tell him that with Estella beside him, would he want to venture any further from her. Would the land of Rohan in which he dreamed of seeing once again, or the old Forest with Treebeard or even the white tower of Minas Tirith hold more than what he was beginning to feel within his own heart for this lass. Merry closed his eyes as this battled raged between his heart and mind.

He heard a group of voices that seemed to be gathering in the front of Brandy Hall and it pulled him from his thoughts. The Broadbelts were leaving and he must say his farewells.

Myrtle was another issue that he knew that needed his immediate attention. This fake courtship had to end and he would speak to his father first, soon after the Broadbelts have left.

Myrtle put on a brilliant smile seeing Merry who joined them at their coach. Merry kissed her cheek and shook Mr. Broadbelt's hand in saying his farewells. While Mr. Broadbelt helped his wife, Pitty into the coach, Merril stood to the side and hoped that Merry would soon notice her to say his farewells to her.

Seeing Merrill with downcast eyes and a rather large pout upon her lips, Merry bent down in front of her. "Well little one, did you enjoy your stay at Brandy Hall?" Merry asked her. He noticed the bright smile that broke her pout when he spoke to her.

"Oh, yes, Merry, I did in deed!" she exclaimed.

Merry picked a flower and handed to the young lass. "This is for you, so you can remember me by," commented Merry and gave her a small wink.

Merril's heart seemed to leap in her chest at Merry's grand gesture and she through her arms around his neck, hugging him and started crying.

"There, there now," pleaded Merry patting the young lass's back. "It is only just a flower and no need for tears. I will see you again really soon."

"Promise me, Merry," she said so softly.

"Yes, Merril," commented Merry pulling her away from him to look her directly eye to eye.

"I have something very important to tell you before the pony race begins," she whispered to him softly so her family did not hear her. "You must promise me before you race your pony that I speak with you first!"

Merry nodded and thought the young lass was playing another childhood game with him and patted her upon the top of her head. "I promise little one, I'll be there."

Merril hugged Merry again and whispered, "I love you, Meridoc Brandybuck!"

Picking her up into his arms, Merry lifted Merrill into the coach. "You take good care of your Mum and Myrtle and I'll see you at the pony races."

When Merry turned from the coach, Myrtle stood before him. Merry took her hands and patted them. "We are good friends, right Myrtle?" asked Merry.

"Yes, of course Merry," she questioned. "Why ever are you questioning that?"

"I just want to make sure that we understand each other properly," added Merry. "If you please, I would like very much to stop by for a visit before I go on to Tuckborough. I have something I wish to speak to you about."

"I will look forward to your visit," she commented. "You must bring Winnie with you when you visit. I would very much love to show my father that magnificent pony. Will you do that for me, Merry?"

"Yes, of course. I would love nothing better than to convince your father of the value of my ponies," he added. "Until then, Myrtle, I will say my fondest farewells."

Merry helped her into his coach and closed the door. Waving to the Broadbelts, he stood and watched the coach pull out from Brandy Hall.

Turning, Merry headed into his home in search of his father.

A/N: Today is my birthday and in the tradition of the hobbits, they give presents to others. This chapter, I will do the same….Hehehehehe


	9. Chapter 9 A Kiss Sweeter Than Honey

Chapter 9

A Kiss Sweeter Than Honey

Determined steps walked confidently down the corridor of Brandy Hall and turned heading towards the Master of Buckland's study. Knowing his father as he did, whenever possible, Saradoc always retreated to his study when he found a few moments by himself.

Merry could not imagine how his father could tolerate his obsessiveness over his journals and business of running Brandy Hall. He rarely remembered a time where his father did not have one of those offensive journals in his hand, paging through it and reading them or having a quill stuck between his fingers and adding up the columns of figures.

If the running of Brandy Hall required one to give so much of their time sitting behind a desk, then for Merry he wanted nothing to do with this. He would not live his life behind his father's desk.

Opening the door to his father's study, Merry heard the shuffling of papers and the tapping of a quill into an ink well. Just as Merry predicted, there sat his father.

Seeing his son enter, Saradoc put down his quill and sat back in his chair while he waited for his son to approach.

Taking the chair that sat in front of the Master of Buckland's desk, Merry sat to speak with his father.

"I have said my farewells to the Broadbelts and the coach has left Brandy Hall," Merry paused and noticed the journal sitting open in front of his father with rows of figures being deciphered and then he added. "If you have a moment, Da, I wish to speak to you about this arranged courtship."

Saradoc knew that he and his son would be having this conversation after meeting his newest guest, but he was a bit surprised at the suddenness of this. Esmeralda opened the study door and came in to visit with her husband. Seeing Merry and her beloved sitting in a serious conversation with each other, she was glad that she brought the remaining tea and cakes left over from saying her farewells to the Broadbelts.

Placing the tray upon the table in front of the settee, she asked them to join her. "If we are going to be discussing something of importance, then we should sit for tea while doing so," she offered. She patted the settee to gesture where her son should sit.

After pouring the tea and serving the cakes, Esmeralda faced her son waiting for him to explain himself.

Merry cleared his throat and began. "I have come to ask that I be released out of this courtship with Miss Broadbelt."

Sipping her tea, Esmeralda looked over at he husband to see how he felt about this before she answered her son. Saradoc gave a quick nod to show his agreement to where he stood on this subject. However, for her, she was not as sure as her husband. "Tell me why, Merry? Are you not getting along with Miss Broadbelt? Has she done something that has upset you in any way?

"No, Mum," Merry shook his head. "She is a very capable young lass, smart with the business of raising ponies. We are friends, to be sure. But I feel nothing more for her than friendship. I do not wish to court Myrtle Broadbelt any longer."

"Well, Merry, you may have not given enough time to really get to know her. Perhaps if you took a little more time, you might feel differently about her," his mother offered.

Saradoc turned to his son and his curiosity about how his son was feeling about the young lass who came to visit un-expectantly. "Then do you wish to court the lass who is visiting today?

"I don't wish to court anyone!" added Merry frankly.

Esmeralda turned to her husband, "We have more guests?"

"Yes, dear," added Saradoc. "A Miss Estella Bolger and her brother Fredegar will be here for a couple of days before heading back to Stock."

Esmeralda raised her eyebrow in not being told about this from her husband. "If Merry wishes to court her, then why have I not been properly introduced?" she asked a bit perturbed.

Merry turned to his mother, "I am not asking to court Estella Bolger!" He exclaimed a little louder, but his comment fell on deaf ears, while his mother and father spoke to each other.

Talking over his son's comments, Saradoc knew he was in for it with his wife. He could see her displeasure of not being informed about this sooner. "They came unexpected just this afternoon and since Merry seemed smitten with the lass, I agreed to end this courtship with Miss Broadbelt."

Merry cast unbelievable eyes towards his father and commented. "I am not smitten!" Merry insisted loudly, but they did not listen to him.

"How can Merry be smitten with a lass and wanting to court her only after just meeting her a few moments ago?" she too raised her voice in setting with the tone of her son's voice and becoming confused by all of this.

"My dear!" exclaimed Saradoc loudly. "Our Merry has known this lass since his childhood when he would visit Hobbiton. Then seeing her again recently and then discovering that he thought she was married…."

Esmeralda's eyebrow rose in shock and horror towards her husband and she shouted at him. "Saradoc! Our Merry can not be in love with a married lass! This is unheard of!" she shouted angrily.

Saradoc pointed at his son and shouted back, "Miss Bolger is from Hobbiton and is not a married hobbitess, she is a single lass who is in love with our son!"

Merry looked surprised and shocked all at the same time and becoming perturbed by his parents argument over his affairs, shouted loudly back at them, "Estella is not in love with me, nor I am with her. We are just friends!"

Estella decided to walk through the corridor and was admiring Brandy Hall, when she heard her name being mentioned a few times and hearing Merry's loud voice. She went over to the door and put her ear next to it. The door being thick enough did not omit the sound of intelligible words to be heard, but rather just the loud noise of it and the sound of her name being spoken. She decided to go in and see what was occurring.

"Then if Miss Bolger is not a Bucklander and she is from Hobbiton, no less!" Esmeralda shouted angrily. "I will not allow our Merry out of his courtship with Miss Myrtle Broadbelt, Saradoc! He will marry a Bucklander!"

"I'm not marrying anyone!" shouted Merry protesting loudly.

"If he is in love with Miss Bolger, does it really make a difference as long as she is Shire born!" insisted Saradoc to his wife.

"Da, I am not smitten with Estella Bolger and I do not love Estella Bolger and I am never going to marry her!" Merry shouted angrily raising his voice louder so they would hear him. Being so angry at his parents, Merry crossed his arms in front of himself and turned around. Seeing Estella standing there with the most hurt look upon her lovely face, Merry's heart sunk and his eyes widened in surprise.

"If you would only let me get a word in edgewise, I could explain this all to you," insisted Saradoc to his wife and becoming perturbed by all this fussing.

Merry grabbed his father's arm and pulled at him to turn him around. Seeing Estella standing there, he too fell instantly silent looking at her while her tears began to fall from her eyes.

Turning around, she opened the door and ran out crying.

"Now look what you have done!" shouted Merry at his parents and ran calling out to her.

"Estella, Please wait!"

xxx

Servants stood frozen in the hallway with residences of Brandy Hall behind them when they heard the loud shouting coming from the Master's door. They heard their Master shouting and their Mistress as well. When the door opened and a lass came running out with tears falling from her eyes and then the young Master running after her, they all stood and watched.

Frantically she ran even faster through the corridors and out the door of Brandy Hall and turned towards the stable. Servants from the kitchen stood shocked to see the young master chasing a lass through the doorways and corridor. Their eyes first followed the lass and then Master Meridoc who ran as fast as his legs carried him, all the while begging her to stop.

Estella kept running until she entered the stable and Merry suddenly caught up with her and grabbed her spinning her around and into his arms holding her tightly.

"Let go of me!" she shouted at him and pounded on his chest.

"No!" insisted Merry doing his best to hold on to her. "Not until you listen to me!"

"I'll not hear any more of what you have to say!" cried Estella still sobbing.

"I'm sorry!" Merry pleaded with her. "Please, let me explain this to you."

"I already know your true feelings about me, Merry!" she sobbed through her tears. "You made that quite clear to your parents, who also hate me!"

"They don't know you yet, Estella," Merry begged and wrapped his arms around her thin waist and pressed her closer to him, trying to hold her still. "I do care for you a great deal."

"That's not what I heard coming from your own lips!" she cried. "Let go of me, I'll not hear your lies!"

Exhaustion took a hold of Estella while she fought to free herself from Merry's strong arms that held her in place and she broke down sobbing and crying upon his shoulder.

When Merry felt the fight go out of her, tenderly he held her to him and let her cry upon his shoulder. He stroked her soft thick curls and smelt the gentle fragrance of her hair, trying his best to calm her. Hearing her crying upon his shoulder and feeling her trembling sobs, crumbed his heart to its core and the battle that once waged within him was won while the other surrendered in defeat. He moved his lips closer to the side of her cheek and felt the soft delicate texture of her skin and he spoke gently and kindly, almost whispering in her ear.

"I lied, Estella. I lied to my Mum and Da. I do love you. I have loved you from the first moment I wiped the soot from your lovely eyes and across your beautiful lips." Merry's voice trembled and while his own tears filled his eyes from what he was feeling in his own heart for her, he continued.

"I loved you when you stood in front of me in the clearing while I gathered rocks from the creek. I loved when I wrapped my arms around you and put you upon my pony. I loved you when I heard you laughing and giggling while we raced across the hills. When I brought you back to your home and I saw that lad waiting for you. You dashed from me and ran to hug him. I felt my heart leave me because I believed that he was your husband and I was forever lost to you. Then here you are again, standing in front of me and now knowing my worst fear was not true and you are free to love whom you will. I only beg you, that it is me that you will love."

Estella lifted her tear streaked face from his shoulder and looked into Merry's pleading eyes and saw the love that filled them for her and she allowed his lips to kiss her while she returned it equally unto him. With her kiss, Merry surrendered to her, giving to her all of his heart and his dreams of Rohan, Fangorn Forest and Minas Tirith seemed lesser to him and her kiss was sweeter than any honey that he had ever tasted.

Sitting on the hay stack, Tom wiped his tears that flowed from his eyes while he watched the tender scene of his master who had won the love of the beautiful lass that kissed him.

Thinking that his master should be left alone with his lady, Tom tried to sneak out of the stable. Quietly he snuck over to Snowclad's stall to take her out for her daily walk a little earlier than their usual time.

When Tom opened her stall, Snowclad had other ideas than what Tom had wanted to do. She made a run over to Merry and Estella, prancing and tossing her long white mane. Estella giggled when the pony rubbed her nose against her and nudged her so she would pet her. Estella put her arms around Snowclad's neck and rested she soft cheek against her white fur. Merry petted his pony's silky nose and said, "You have stolen her heart as well as mine."

Estella's brilliant blue eyes sparkled with tears that filled her heart with joy and she smiled at Merry. "I love her also," and gently petted her long white fur.

Merry turned to Tom and gave him an order, "Tom, go into the kitchen and fill a basket. My lady and I are going to have a private supper in one of my most favorite spots in Buckland."

Tom smiled and took off running into Brandy Hall's kitchen to speak to the old cook.

xxx

It did not take long until Tom was back with the basket and wise words from the cook. "Hatty told me ta tell ya 'at picnics are fer luncheons and court'n is best served in the eye 'o others ta stop the dog wagglers from a gossip'n. Then she said, knowing ya the best as she does, she packed ya yer favorite wineyard an' her best biscuits." With that said, Tom handed Merry his basket and watched while he helped Estella sit in front of him on his pony and wrapped his arms around her.

Merry gave Tom a wink and a smile before he kicked his pony and dashed out of the stables.

The great hall was in a stir of questions and gossip from the residence and servants when the Brandybuck's table sat empty for the evening meal. Word has it that Merry has run away to get married and the Master of Buckland and his Lady were not on speaking terms.

Hatty was fit to be tied and the pots and pans banged loudly in the kitchen.

A/N: Thank you all who are reading this story and especially to those who have given reviews. They keep me wanting to write more chapters…

Pip 4, I am so glad that you are enjoying my story. I hope you keep coming back to read more chapters…(smiling…)

Diamond North Took, Thank you! I'm a bit shy in saying too much about myself…I love suspense and I am hoping this story will be full of it and keep you interested enough to keep coming back to find out more about Merry and Estella, and what Myrtle is going to do next! You have a sharp eye in not trusting her….Merry is soon to find out the hard way.

Fate and Time, You really made me smile by your review…I am jumping up and down knowing that you like this story. Hands you a big chocolate chip cookie for your kind words….as you can tell by my stories, Merry keeps me interesting in writing more about him. But of coarse, I still love Sam, Frodo, Bilbo and Pippin….gives all the hobbits a hug and squeals with excitement….Hobbit love!


	10. Chapter 10 Sealed Their Fate

Chapter 10

Sealed Their Fate

Buckleberry Hill sat next to and over looked the Brandywine River and the only ferry that crossed this section of the river from Buckland to the Marish on the other side. This was Merry's most favorite spot in Buckland and he pulled his pony to a stop. Taking in the beautiful surroundings of this lovely spot, Estella could see for miles in the warm late evening of the last few days of summer. Autumn would soon begin and with the turning of the leaves the great forest that covered this side of the Brandywine River would cover the thick green grasses with a carpet of leaves of many splendid colors.

Merry helped Estella down from his pony and handed her his basket to hold. Turning Snowclad around, he climbed down and took the blanket he rolled and tied upon her saddle, and allowed his pony to roam free. Walking over to Estella, he took her hand and walked with her to find a spot upon the hill to view the vastness of his favorite place in Buckland.

Estella helped Merry to unroll the blanket and placed it upon the ground next to an old fallen tree. The two sat on either side of the blanket while Estella opened the basket and began to set out the meal for them to eat. While she did, she shyly began to question the one that she loved.

"Tell me of Myrtle Broadbelt and your feelings for her?" she asked.

"I have no feelings for Myrtle Broadbelt, Estella. I never did," he began to explain. "It was my father's doing to set up a courtship because I would not have anything to do with finding a wife and getting married."

"Is it just marriage that finds you uninterested?" she asked him while she cut the biscuits and poured a small helping of honey upon them.

"I'm just not ready to settle myself in and give up all my dreams and freedom," Merry told her and cast his eyes down upon the ground feeling like he must now choose and forget all the dreams he had for himself.

Estella caught the sudden sadness in him, while she took the wine and opened it. "What are your dreams Merry? Please tell me."

Merry took the glass of wine and a bite from old Hatty's biscuit. Taking his time to eat and drink, he began his story of his time spent with Frodo, Sam and Pippin in there mission to destroy the ring. Estella listened to everything that he said while they ate their supper. Merry was still into his story when the meal ended and Estella packed everything back into the basket.

She sat beside him and he placed his arm around her, while she rested her head upon his shoulder. He kissed her brow and smiled with the warm feeling of having her so close to him. It opened Merry's heart to tell her his deepest feelings.

"We have seen so much destruction from the wars and lives that were cut so short. Even the Shire is only just beginning to rebuild itself back to what it once was. I even have seen it in your dear brother. He is almost back to his old self. But for me, my love, I have not seen it in the lives of the men, my friends, that we left behind. I read it in their letters that they sent me and telling me all is well and how they have rebuilt the places that I have been too, but I don't want to just read it through their letters, I want to see them again, be there again and I need to see those lands healed instead of rendered as they are imprinted into my memory. I want to see the white tower of Minas Tirith fully restored and the peace that dwells there. I want to walk in Fangorn Forest and see the new saplings growing where all others were cut down and destroyed. I need to see King Eomer and his sister Eowyn and Faramir again and know all is well with them."

Merry fell silent lost in his own thoughts of his friends.

Estella watched Merry intently and then asked, "Then Merry, you should go to them, do all those things that you have spoken about and then when you are done and you long to be home again, I will be here, waiting for you."

Merry lifted Estella's chin so he could look deeply into her eyes and commented, "I could not ask you to wait that long for me, it would not be fair to you."

"Merry," she said softly and stroked the curls of his hair. "I would wait forever and a day for you. I would see you happy and all your dreams fulfilled."

It was Merry whose eyes began to fill with tears in knowing the love that he had found in Estella was a love far deeper than anything that he had ever known. "After finding you, how could I now leave you. We should be married and living at Brandy Hall. I love you, Estella."

"And I love you, Merry. But I would not have you wondering all the years of our lives if you missed something that you should have done and long for something that could have been. You must go, Merry and do all the things that is in your heart until you know for certain that there is no regretting left behind you. Then we will marry and live our lives caring for each other until the last of our days. Go Merry, and know that I love you, as I will always love you no matter how far you are away from me."

Merry sat back against the trunk of the tree that had fallen and where they had ate their evening meal. The sun was going down and the sky was ablaze in a deep red hue. He knew he had to get Estella back to Brandy Hall before night fall. Standing and taking her hands to help her up, he put his arms around her. "Before I decide anything, Estella, Snowclad and I have a race to finish. Until then, we have our engagement of marriage to be announced. Come, my love, we must get back to Brandy Hall."

xxx

It was the next day and after first morning breakfast that Merry, Estella and her brother were the only ones sitting at their private table. His father nor his mother had come to join them. If by their absent was intentional to avoid meeting Estella Bolger and her brother, set Merry's heels in deeper and his determination stronger. Merry would march into their private chambers to let them know that his affairs were his own and he would not stand for them to interfere any longer.

Opening their door, he walked in and stood facing his father curled up upon the settee sound to sleep with his journals for his pillow and his weskit for his blanket. Merry's mother was just coming out of her bedroom and appeared that she had barely gotten any sleep either.

Clearing his throat to gain their attention, his mother turned to him. "Well, I am glad that you are here and we can finally settle this once and for all."

Saradoc hearing his wife's voice awoke almost startled and he sat up casting his weskit to the floor. Stretching his stiff back and yawning, he looked worse for the wear. His clothes were wrinkled and his hair messed. Looking around and seeing his son standing just on the other side of the settee and looking back at his wife. He scowled knowing that the argument they had last night was about to happen again.

Merry crossed his arms in front of himself and stated to his mother. "There is nothing that needs to be settled. I am telling you now that I have asked Miss Estella Bolger to be my wife and she has accepted. I will not hear of any more arguments on the subjects. If you can not accept my marriage, then you do not accept me and I will remove myself from Brandy Hall, never to return. Then if you have a change of heart and can put your difference behind you, you will come to tea and meet your future daughter-in-law and come to know her as the wonderful lass that she is!"

With that, Merry glared at his parents, turned around to head for the door. He stopped a moment and paused. "Tea will be an hour from now. I will expect you both there!"

Saradoc looked over at his wife who did not have a thing to say and thought that he had learned something from his son in how to handle his wife. Smiling, he looked over at his son and nodded politely with pride.

xxx

When Merry escorted Estella to sit upon the settee in one of the nooks just off the kitchen area of Brandy Hall, and before he had time to sit himself, his mother and father approached him.

Merry smiled seeing them and knew by their presence that they have accepted Estella on his terms. Merry took his mother's arm and walked her over to where Estella sat waiting. She rose from her chair and felt the butterflies in her stomach and her hands shook when she accepted Merry's mother's hand.

Esmeralda stood staring at her for the longest time while holding on to her hand. Then with a bright smile, she brought her hand up and around her back to hug her. "Welcome, Estella Bolger to our home. You are as lovely as my son has spoken of you and as gentle of spirit in which my husband has told me."

Estella blushed and hugged her again. The two hobbitesses' eyes filled with tears in there greetings. Esmeralda sat and offered Estella to sit by her and Merry sat next to his father and before the Mistress of Brandy Hall poured the tea and offered her a piece of cake, Fredegar joined them. Rushing to finding a chair next to Merry, he squeezed himself into it. His cheeks puffed out and became redden when he tried to quickly stand up again, forgetting his greeting to Merry's parents. He wiggled and he stretched, he turned and then he just gave up.

The hobbits all burst out laughing and handed him a piece of cake and a cup of tea. It lightened the spirits of everyone who sat for tea and they all got to know each other better.

xxx

As it is in the Shire whenever there is news of great importance, word gets around rather quickly especially when it has to do with matters of love and romance and Meridoc Brandybuck tied into the mix, really sent their tongues to wagging.

From their servants to the gardeners and then to the stable hands the news went out rapidly. Residences of Brandy Hall told their cousins, who in turn told their distance cousins in the next township, who then told their cousins and on down the chain of cousins from Bucklander, to shire folk every ear was turned towards Brandy Hall.

The good folk of Stock sent word to Frogmorton and then into Hobbiton itself. From Hobbiton, it did not take long until the Green Hills of Tuckborough began to whisper.

By the time Merry put Estella and her brother into one of his coaches and kissed her a fond farewell, he promised her to see her at Tuckborough for the start of the pony race. Little did he realize that his announcement of his intention to wed Estella Bolger had far exceeded him in the gossip that had traveled throughout the Shire.

By the next morning when Merry climbed upon Snowclad back and lead Winnie behind him, he headed out of Brandy Hall for Tuckborough, but stopping first at Stock to speak with Myrtle Broadbelt.

To his surprise, only Pitty Broadbelt was at home. Myrtle's mother told him that everyone had already left for the pony races at Tuckborough.

Merry thought odd of this since Myrtle knew he was coming over for a visit and should have expected him.

Merry excused himself and climbed upon his pony's back and turned her towards the road of Frogmorton that would eventually take him onto Tuckborough.

Days upon the road, he traveled until he finally reached the Green Hills and the large gate of the Tooks. Merry could immediately see many had already gathered and had pitched there tents all around the grounds of the Great Smial. The corral was almost filled full of ponies and still many were tethered in a far open field.

The servants struggled in raising the banner to greet all the contestants of the pony race. When Merry entered into the gate, he slowly walked his pony through the crowd of hobbits. There were tables set up and rows of kegs of ale lined up upon them. Servants brought trays of glasses and stacked them up high one upon another. Elderly hobbits clenched a pipe between their teeth and blew thick puffs of smoke up over their heads, while they played checkers. There were groups of younger hobbits standing over them to watch their game and making bets on the victor. Children chased each other in and around groups of hobbits walking, all laughing and playing their games.

Merry's eyes darted from group to group in the hopes of finding the Broadbelts or Estella and her brother. Even Pippin seemed scarce in this large group. He pulled his pony to a stop in front of the many doors that lead into the Great Smial and dismounted.

Tying Snowclad and Winnie to the hitching post in front of a large drinking trough, Merry took a coin from his vest pocket and tossed it at a servant for him to water and feed his ponies.

Turning to enter the Great Smial, he noticed one of the doors opening and his cousin coming out with another lad behind him. Merry smirked at Pippin's choice of clothing since he worn his Gondor tunic and matching gloves. Around his waist, he wore a thick black belt with his sword that was attached. The fine gold trim and embroidery of a white tree shimmered next to the black soft cloth upon his tunic. His short cape snapped in the breeze when he stepped away from the Great Smial.

Pippin immediately noticed Merry standing there and gave him a quick smile and then a grim scowl. Pippin pointed at him and stated, "I'm not talking to you ever again!" he snapped.

"My best of friend, my cousin! We are family, Merry, and the best that you can do is let me hear it from my stable lad that you got yourself married!"

Merry held his finger up to Pippin and explained, "Wait a minute, Pippin!"

But before he could add another word, Pippin poked him in the chest with his finger.

"When you found out about my wedding, you made me feel like I some how abandoned you, and now it is upon the other foot here, Merry!" Pippin's angry voice shouted at him. "If there is anyone doing the abandoning, it is you, my cousin!"

"You would listen to gossip from a stable lad and accuse your own cousin of abandonment!" Merry declared. "Shame on you, Pip! You know most gossip has falsehoods and you would jump to conclusion without giving me a chance to explain it."

"Then you are not married?" asked Pippin in disbelief and then feeling terrible for accusing his cousin falsely. "I'm sorry, Merry, the way the talk is around here, everyone fully believes you are married."

"Not this time, Pip," said Merry with a glint of mischief sparkling in his eyes. He put his arm around Pippin and spun him around and walked with him back into the Great Smial. "I'm just engaged is all. I won't be married for a year or so from now."

"Well, then there is truth to the tale and I still should be angry with you," commented Pippin.

"No, Pip. That is not the way it works. By my figuring, I just told you that I was engaged to be married, so you are the first to hear about my happy news, after my Da and Mum of course."

"But my servants and stable lads knew of this way before I did and each other single hobbit from here and every town in-between Buckland knows of this!" Pippin added trying to figure it out.

"They had it wrong, Pippin. I am only engaged to be married. I'm not married yet, so they are wrong and I am right!" Merry said confidently and patted Pippin on his back. "How about an ale to celebrate our weddings!"

Pippin scratched his head thinking and trying to figure it all out. Following his cousin, he shrugged his shoulders and joined him for an ale.

The Two cousins toasted each other and Merry began to tell Pippin all about meeting Estella Bolger again, seeing Fredegar, their long time mutual friend and all about Myrtle Broadbelt. By the time Merry got through his story and him doing all the talking, while Pippin did all the drinking, he was feeling light-headed and a bit tipsy.

It was Diamond who came around the corner of the Great Hall to find her intended dancing on top of the table, singing with his cousin and holding a mug of ale in his hand.

"A lad and his mate have sealed their fate,

From a kiss from a lass they have set a date.

No road or path their hairy feet will take,

Behind a desk, stacks of journals wait.

A hey-hoe, we will never go

Over hill or dell, nor a chase'n to and fro,

While our lasses keep us in a nook,

Will anyone please save this Took?"

The crowd that gathered around the table all shouted, laughing and cheering.

Diamond put her hands upon her hips and her face reddened in anger. She shouted, "Peregrin Took and Meriadoc Brandybuck! You two should be ashamed of yourselves!"


	11. Chapter 11 The Pony Race

Chapter 11

The Pony Race

The bright morning sun just peaked over the Green Hills of Tuckborough and soft gentle neighing came from the far pastures from the ponies that lingered eating the tall grass with a fresh coating of thick dew.

A small cart rolled down the long corridor of the Great Smial, grinding and squeaking while servants began their morning chores. Some extinguished candles and replaced them with new ones, while other servants were rekindling the fireplace to add a little warmth from the crisp early morning air.

The stirring in the corridor awoke the sleeping young Master of Buckland and he rested within the warmth of his bed while he just listening to the sounds outside his bedroom.

After the past three days of festivals, drinking, dancing and eating. Merry was glad the day of the race was finally to begin.

Lying there and staring up at the ceiling, he began to think about Estella and the worry that plagued him. Rising from his soft feather bed, the crisp morning air gave him a chill when he tossed the quilts off and sat on the side of the bed. Running his fingers threw the tangles of curls in his hair, Merry could not help his feelings that something was just not right. Estella had not arrived as she had promised. Then for all of his worry, Pippin and Paladin kept telling him that perhaps she just changed her mind and preferred to be at the finish line at his home in Buckland. After all, many of the contestant's families said their farewells to their loved ones and began their trek to Buckland. Perhaps they were right and Estella just thought it more practical to see Merry at Brandy Hall.

Merry shrugged his shoulders and thought that it made perfect sense. Dismissing his worry once again, he headed to the dressing table to prepare himself for the race. He knew Pippin and Diamond would be there given him a send off, yet his worry still nagged at him.

After grooming and dressing himself, Merry made his way to the Great Hall for first morning breakfast. Afterwards he would see to his pony and prepare her for the race.

The closer he got to the Great Hall, he could hear Paladin's booming voice while he shouted out his displeasures.

"That conniving old fool!" shouted Paladin. "If he thinks he is going to get out of his end of the bargain, he is sadly mistaken!"

Pippin sat in the chair with his hands holding up his aching head and his father's grumbling did not help him at all. His first morning breakfast was hardly touched which was a rarity for this Took. Taking a plate offered to Merry by a servant, he joined his cousin at his table.

Sitting next to his cousin, he watched Paladin pace up and down the isles from the tables while he ate. Three of Paladin's guards stood with bewildered looks upon their faces, while their master stood there and fumed.

"You send a messenger up to Brandy Hall and make sure old Saradoc hears all about this! If Mr. Broadbelt is trying to hold on to his silver cup and his end of the purse, I'll shake it out of him!"

Merry turned to his cousin after taking a few bites of his breakfast and after hearing Paladin's words, he asked him, "What is he going on about?"

Pippin mumbled softly as not to offset the pain throbbing in his head. "Mr. Broadbelt was supposed to show up during the festival and give the silver cup and part of his purse to my Da. The old fellow never came yet."

"It is a queer thing, Pippin, I had plans to speak with Myrtle a few days past, but she had forgotten and left early. Then come to think of it, she never shown up here neither," commented Merry and he began to worry. "Something is up, Pippin. I can feel in my bones!"

"They're probably all at Brandy Hall and you could have just missed them, you'll see when you get there," Pippin told him and groaned from his efforts to speak.

"Perhaps your right, Pippin," commented Merry while he finished his breakfast and stood up. Patting his cousin on his back and seeing him cringe, he added. "The race will be starting soon. I'm going to the stable to get Snowclad ready, you'll be there to see me off?"

"I'll be there shortly, just as soon as my head stops hurting," added Pippin.

"You know you never could handle your drink there, Pip!" Merry teased him before heading out to the stable to prepare his pony.

Stepping out into the cool morning air, Merry noticed many hobbits just coming out of their tents while others were readying their ponies.

Servants began to fill long tables for the first breakfast and all ready there was a line of hobbits standing and waiting.

By the time he made it to the stables a tired stable lad yawned and stretched his arms, biding Merry a good morning, he opened the door to the stable for the young master.

Merry went down the long line of stalls searching for his pony. Seeing Whinnie prancing and neighing towards the back, he decided to head in her direction.

When Merry reached the end portion of the stable, his shoulders slumped seeing his Snowclad laying next to Pippin's black stallion. Shaking his head and scowling at her, he commented, "Snowclad, I am telling you, he is just going to break your heart. It's better if you end this courtship here and now. It is just folly being in love with a Took!"

Merry laughed at his own jest and watched her while she stood up and came over to him. Petting and stroking her gently, Merry turned and led her away from her black stallion.

After feeding, watering and brushing her, Merry took his saddle and put it on her. When he finished readying her, he climbed upon her back to walk her around limbering up her muscles.

Taking her out for a slow run around the pasture, Whinnie decided to follow them. The two ponies tried to race each other and Merry felt Snowclad wanting to run her fastest. Pulling on the reins, he slowed his pony down. "Save it for the race, my dearest Snowclad," he told her. Bringing her to a complete stop almost on top of the small hill in the pasture, he could look down upon the Great Smial and saw groups of hobbits beginning to line their ponies up.

Merry reached his hand down and petted and stroked his pony's soft furry neck and began talking to her. "Today, my pet, will be a day spoken of for many times to come. Mr. Broadbelt's lads down there will do their best to keep you blocked in between them, but we are not going to let them. I've got a plan, my Snowclad, that they will not be able to out maneuver. You just follow my lead as we have practiced."

In saying that, Snowclad appeared to understand his words. She began neighing and nodding her head. Her thick white mane bounced with the motions of her head and neck. Merry laughed at his pony's gestures. "Lets go give those lads a run for their money!"

With that Merry kicked his pony and Snowclad lunged forward, galloping fast down the hill and headed towards the Great Smial. Whinnie followed prancing and galloping behind them.

Pippin was standing with his family at the starting line and was shaking his father's hand. Still dressed in his full Gondorian costume, sword and all, he walked over to the lad's holding his black stallion.

Merry galloped his pony until he was along side of Pippin's pony, and when Pippin got on him, Merry asked him, "Don't tell me you have entered this race?"

"Why not, Merry?" asked Pippin. "My pony here is as foreign as yours and isn't it a race between Shire bred and foreign pony to see which can go the distance?"

Merry leaned on the horn of his saddle, bending over so just Pippin could hear him. "You are not going to win!" he insisted.

"It does not matter much to me if we win or not. It's the adventure in it that has my interest," Pippin added.

"Then to each his own, Pippin, I'll see you at the finish line," said Merry.

Snowclad gave a nip at Pippin's pony, while the black stallion tried to rear up showing off to his mare.

Merry turned his pony around and came in behind Pippin. Then just as Merry told Snowclad, the Broadbelt's hired lads came in on both side of the young master of Buckland.

Merry prepared himself for Paladin's call to race.

From the far distance, upon a dirt path and on top of the hill that crested the Great Smial, a pony and rider came running at full speed. Paladin stood from his mark and waited for the rider to approach.

Seeing it was a young lass upon her pony, Paladin dismissed it and turned and readied the riders. Holding up his arm he began his count. "Ten, Nine, Eight…"

The young lass weaved in between the riders desperately to get close enough to Merry.

Shouting, she called towards the young Master of Buckland. "Merry!" she shouted, "Please wait! I have to tell you something!" she begged.

Merry noticed Merril and the look of desperation upon her young face. Feeling something was very wrong, he pushed his pony away from the group that had him hemmed in. "Merril the race is going to start in a few seconds!"

"Myrtle has taken Estella and she plans on harming her!" she shouted at him.

Merry looked at Merril in shock and horror.

"Five, Four, Three…."counted Paladin.

"Tell me where?" Merry shouted.

"The old abandon cottage in the Marish!" she shouted.

"Two, One!" shouted Paladin and let his arm go.

Within seconds the ponies leaped forwards all lunging into a full gallop all at the same time. Snowclad and Merry were pushed forward with the crowd of ponies and it took everything Merry had to control his pony in keeping pace with them.

"Merry!" Merril shouted louder almost screaming and pulling her pony back away from the riders. She watched Merry for a moment, but in desperations she yelled out her warning. "They mean to harm you as well, you'll be riding into a trap!"

her voice died down and she knew that he did not hear her. "Be careful, Merry," she whispered to herself.

Turning around her exhausted pony, she knew that he did not have anything left to keep up with the pace of riders in the race. Frantically her eyes searched the remaining ponies without riders and her eyes caught a fresh pony that stood neighing in excitement while she watched the other ponies speeding away.

Merril kicked her pony and trotted her over to that pony and quickly jumped onto her back. Taking the rope from her bridle that the neighing pony wore, and riding bare back, Merril kicked the pony soundly and took off in a bolt of speed after Merry. She was amazed at the strength this little pony processed.

Merry kicked Snowclad again to catch up to the black stallion running ahead of the pack of ponies. Faster and faster, Snowclad ran passing the Shire breeds and weaving in and out from them. Lads tried in vain to gather their ponies in a group with the hope to block Merry from getting around them. But Merry faked a quick left turn, throwing them off while they pushed their ponies towards the left. Snowclad felt Merry's pull upon the reins, his master's lean towards the right and his nudge of his right foot. Quickly, just like they had practiced, Snowclad stopped quickly and pivoted upon her back hooves and reared and paused a single moment, then turned, bolting towards the right. Within seconds, his fast pony dashed, leaving them in her dust. Still Merry urged his pony on, pushing her even harder. Snowclad's trust and love of Merry, made her pull herself even harder and she pushed her strength almost to her limits in the speed of her strong legs.

Merry finally caught up to Pippin who was holding on with everything he had to stay upon his black stallion's back while he approached the fork in the road. To the left was the road to Frogmorton and the other, to the Marish. Riding side by side with is cousin, Merry shouted at him.

"They've taken Estella, Pippin, they tend to harm her!"

Pippin almost slipped from the back of his racing pony at Merry's fearful words. All Merry could do was to reach over and grab his cousin by the waist of his tunic to re-sit him. When Merry's hand hit the handle of Pippin's sword, Merry grasped it and pulled his sword from its sheath.

Nodding to Pippin to follow him, the two turned their pony's from the Frogmorton road to the road heading towards the Marish, while the other riders all passed them.

"You're going the wrong way!" shouted some of the riders seeing the two splitting from the ranks.

A/N: Merry Christmas everyone! Sending you a Christmas present…another chapter!

Since the next chapters may be getting a little darker….it is best not on Christmas….

I hope you enjoy this chapter…and again, Merry Christmas!


	12. Chapter 12 To Find Her

Chapter 12

To Find Her

The pounding of hooves beating against the dirt and stone path in which they treaded upon echoed through this dense land. The fast pace of the ponies, matched the emotions and panic that surged through Merry's heart.

The black stallion kept pace with the snow white pony that led him. Merry could feel his pony's exhaustion and hear the harsh breath that she was taking in. He knew that he had to cast his feelings aside with his need to find the lass that he loved. Slowing his pony to just a trot and then to a walk, Pippin pulled up beside him.

"Merry, we need to rest these ponies, they can not take this fast pace that you have set!" pleaded Pippin, but still knowing his cousin's need and panic.

Merry closed is eyes tightly trying to curve his desire to keep running his pony, but his heart could not push her any more. He pulled the reins and made her stop. Merry lowered his head to his chest and sat there trying to calm his worst fears.

Pippin dismounted and took the reins on his pony and began to walk him over to where Merry was standing by his pony. "I'll walk them for a spell to cool them down and take them over to the small creek down this path. We can take a break there and eat something until the ponies are ready again. We still have much of the afternoon to continue on."

Merry only nodded towards his cousin and followed him walking his own pony, preferring to keep himself busy verses sitting and counting down the minutes in his head while worrying.

When they reached the creek, they took off their ponies saddles and lead them to the creek. Snowclad was covered in a thick foam and sweat. While his pony drank, Merry stood staring at the far road that led into the Marish. Questions raced through his mind. 'Why would Myrtle take Estella and wanting to harm her?' His mind traced back to when the Broadbelts visited Brandy Hall and his time that he had spent with her. She was a very capable young lass, determined and headstrong. He had seen in her a temperament that was very controlled and manipulative. Knowing her as he did, if she had a mind to harm Estella, Myrtle would do just that. Estella on the other hand was kind and gentle, good natured and caring. She too was very determined, but in a different kind of way. If she set her mind to something, she would see it done. She was fearless in her efforts and Merry almost smiled remembering the chimney she tried to repair and would have done so if left on her own no matter what the odds where against her. But Estella could no more hurt a fly nor a mouse if one crossed her path. Her kindness of spirit radiated throughout her being and even his sensitive pony recognized this within her and why Snowclad loved and trusted her so. Fear seized his heart for the one that he loved and knew that if Myrtle had her, her life was in grave danger.

With a very wet muzzle, Snowclad came up behind Merry and rubbed her nose against his shoulder and cheek, wetting his hair and shirt. Merry instantly reached his arms around her pure white face and hugged her.

Pippin had a fire going just a few paces from the water on a dried-out section on the bank of the creek. He was opening his bag and taking out the things he would need to prepare a simple meal.

His eyes kept wondering up towards his cousin and his heart ached for him. He could sense the tension within Merry and a worry in him that he had never seen before. Even during the war of the ring and their time in Fangorn Forest waiting for Treebeard to change his mind in stopping Saruman at Isengard did not compare to what he saw in his cousin that now stood just a few feet from him.

The bacon, mushrooms and onions sizzled in his pan and were now ready to be served. Pippin called out to his cousin. "Merry, come eat now!"

Merry left Snowclad's side and she went over to join the black Stallion munching on the tall grass that grew in this wet land.

Approaching his cousin, Merry sat down next to him. "I don't feel much like eating, Pip," Merry commented.

"I know, Merry," spoke Pippin softly. "You'll not do her any good by getting yourself weak and sickly. You need to be strong now, Merry." He offered him a good size helping onto his plate.

"There is a knot in my throat that won't let me swallow and it hurts so badly it takes my breath away," added Merry looking at the food that he offered.

Pippin placed his plate down and reached up and hugged his cousin holding him tightly. He could instantly feel the tension within him, his muscles taut and tight. "It's okay, Merry. You and I will get her back. You will see, all will be all right." Pippin whispered into his ear.

He felt a shudder of release of tension coming from his cousin and knew Merry was fighting the emotions deep within him. Merry brought his strong arms around his cousin and held onto him tightly. He spoke through his tears and cried, "What if we are too late?" He paused a moment and then added, "I love her, Pippin!"

His shoulder shook from his heavy sobbing and feeling that all was hopeless in finding her in enough time.

Pippin stroked the long curls of his cousin's hair to calm him while he gained his control back again. Pulling Merry away from him, Pippin spoke confidently to him, "She is all right, Merry, and we will save her. No harm will come to her, I can feel it. By tomorrow or the next day, you will have Estella by your side. If Myrtle thinks she has an easy prey in Estella, she will come to find her match in that lass. Estella is a fighter, Merry and she'll not give up to quickly. We will not give up until she is found!"

Merry looked into Pippin's confident eyes and knew his cousin's words were sound, and with that resolve, Merry nodded to his cousin. "We will get her back!"

After eating a good meal and a long rest, the two were back upon their ponies racing down the dirt and stone road of the Marish. They rested when they tired, and ate when they were hungry, but kept a strong pace until night fall finally gave way. They made camp within the wet lands of the Marish and tomorrow they would find Estella.

xxx

A dull throbbing of pain slowly increased in intensity when darkness gave way to light. First a small flutter of her eye-lashes and then a small moaning that parted her dry lips. She felt slumped over like she was sitting up in a chair. Opening her eyes with a sudden blink and feeling a crushing pain, Estella winced, coming to full awakening.

She could not move her arms nor her feet, and they almost felt dead to her. With her arms pulled behind her and her feet securely tied to the base of the chair, she was helpless to move. Slowly she lifted her aching head trying to take in her surroundings.

The small room was dark, but for a single window that shown the light from the moon gave her what view she could make out. The room seemed old and abandoned as if no one had lived here in many long years. There was little to no furnishings in this small room, except the chair that she sat in. Quickly her mind tried to trace back to her last memory and recall what had happened to her.

She remembered her brother saying his good-byes to her in the Brandybuck's coach. She could hear his voice in her mind, telling her that he needed to get back to Hobbiton and give Merry his excuses and best wishes for not attending the pony race. She remembered standing by her front door, while she watched and waved until the coach pulled away from her home in Stock.

She could see herself going into her cottage, taking off her cloak and hanging it up upon a peg. Then placing her small bag upon her table, she walked over to her stone countertop to get her bucket to fill fresh water into it.

Her eyes suddenly opened widely when she remembered hearing a voice directly behind her, then a sharp pain, then blackness that over took her. She did not know why, nor who would do such a thing?

She suddenly heard a door opening and then shutting loudly in the next room. Estella strained her pointed ears trying to recognize the voice of her captor.

The only sound was shuffling of feet, a chair being pulled a short distance across the floor, and the clinking of dishes. Silence fell once again, and Estella thought soon who ever took her, would be coming to check up upon her.

She wiggled her wrists trying her best to loosen the ropes. Stretching and pulling at them, she could feel them give just a little. Working one hand and pressing her thumb to her fingers, she tried to slide her hand throw. The rope cut painfully into her wrist the more her hand thrashed about, but she kept trying. After a few minutes, her hand suddenly popped out of the rope. She worked quickly, loosing the other rope upon her wrist and then her feet.

Her breath caught in her chest, when she heard foot steps coming closer to her door. In the dark room, Estella groveled quickly upon the floor in her search for something that she could use against her captor. When the door knob turned slowly, her hand ran across a heavy metal item. It felt flat and filthy in her hand. Looking closely at it, she realized it was an old rusty candlestick that someone had discarded. Taking the candlestick, she rushed back to her chair and took the same position, but held on tightly to the candlestick.

The door opened and Estella could hear the rustle of the hem of a skirt that slowly approached her. Raising her head, she got a faint glimpse of the hobbit's face that appeared in the darkened room, and she exclaimed, "Myrtle Broadbelt!"

"So you are awake?" came the voice that matched the faint look of her.

"Let me go, Myrtle!" Estella demanded.

"Not so fast, my dear," she told her. "I think I will keep you around for awhile."

Estella sat calmly just waiting for the right time to make her break away from this mad lass. She thought to keep her busy with questions and perhaps she could learn the reason behind her plot. "Why are you doing this to me?"

Myrtle smiled a confident grin thinking she had Estella where she wanted her. "Why you are the bait to lead our dear Master Meriadoc Brandybuck to us. Then once we have his pony and you, the both of you will be sold to distant lands. You will make a wonderful servant to some rich man who would be willing to pay me my price. That wicked pony, will be cut down and chopped up!" Myrtle almost laughed seeing Estella's expression of disbelief and horror.

"You have lost your mind, Myrtle! Merry will stop you!" she exclaimed. "You will be found out and removed from the Shire forever!"

"It will not be me, my dear, but you who will be gone forever. Did you think that I would allow you to become the Mistress of Brandy Hall and wed Merry?" she paused a moment to let her comment sink in before she continued. Feeling confident, Myrtle had no fears that there was anything that Estella could do about her little plot against her. She enjoyed seeing the lass's fearful looks, so she continued while she lit the candle on the mantel. "You see, when we take Merry's pony from him, he is going to think that you have done this to him. When he hates you, I will be there for him to comfort him, so to speak."

When the candle was lit it cast light upon Myrtle, and Estella could see the clothing that she wore. To her surprise, Myrtle had on her dress and her cloak, the exact one she wore to Brandy Hall when she visited Merry.

Estella's eyebrows narrowed sharply and within that moment she lunged from her chair and grabbed her, flinging her to the floor.

Estella turned and made a dash for the open door and into the living quarters of the cottage. Seeing the front door, she bolted towards it.

Just when she reached the handle to turn it, Myrtle grabbed Estella's hair and tried to pull her down. Spinning around, Estella hit Myrtles wrist with the candlestick that she clutched into her hand. With the sudden blow and burst of pain that radiated from her wrist, she immediately let go her hold of her victim's hair. Again, Estella shoved Myrtle and saw her fall to the floor. With panic rising in her chest, she reached for the door handle when Myrtle grasped her harshly again and spun her around. With the force of her grasp upon Estella, the candlestick flew from her hands and landed across the room.

Myrtle stood her ground facing Estella and knew that this was no simple lass, but rather someone so much like herself. She had a will so strong that it would not break nor bend. When Myrtle began to move closer to her, Estella made a tight fist and pulled her arm backwards. Letting go with all of her strength, just like she had done when she was growing up in Hobbiton when Lotho Sacks-Ville Baggins tangled with her brother, she brought up her fist with an upper cut and nailed her right in the nose. Myrtle was flung backwards onto the floor and when she sat up, her nose was bleeding and dripping down her chin. Wiping her nose with the back of her sleeve, she rose to come after Estella yet again. Letting out a whooping war cry that would have sent any banshee shrieking for cover, she grabbed Estella and flung her to the floor. Both locked grasps upon the other and they rolled around and around upon the floor until they were within reach of the candlestick.

Minutes past while the screaming and caterwauling ceased and the door handle upon the door opened and a cloaked figure walked out into the darkness of the misty Marish.

xxx

The small fire crackled and spit sparks upon the mossy ground in and amongst thick trees and brush except the clearing in which a small group of rough and rumbled hobbits sat. Their poorly clothed frames gave evidence to their desperate need and willingness to take on any type of employment no matter how shady. These were the poorest of hobbits that Bree had to offer.

The elderly hobbit stood facing the small group that he had hired and wondered if they were up to the task that he demanded of them. Turning to them, he barked out his orders, "When my daugh….I mean my sister arrives, you must make sure that you address her as Miss Estella Bolger. Then as soon as you have that pony secured from the lad that had stolen it from us, you will call out to her to come to you. She will make sure that it is the right pony."

The thin lad that knelt upon the ground and the closest to his employer, held his bow in his right hand, while he examined the arrows in the quiver.

Watching the lad as he held one of the arrows, he commented to him, "Are you sure you know how to use that thing?" he asked.

"Yes, sir, Mr. Fredegar Bolger, sir" said the lad. "In fact, I'm skilled with a bow."

"Good then," he commented and turned towards the rest of the lads. "You, lads, do you have the ropes secured and hid upon the path so no one can detect it!"

"Yes, sir!" they all said at the same time.

Nodding his head to the lads, he then asked them, "Has anyone heard back from other lad that we have sent out to find the whereabouts of the one who has that white pony?"

"No, Mr. Bolger," said the first lad. "He's been a search'n fer neigh upon an hour."

"Keep watch for him and tell me the minute he is spotted!"

xxx

Quietly the two hobbits sat by their campfire while Pippin cut up the biscuits and poured the honey on to them. Handing Merry his plate, they both began to eat.

First Merry thought he heard a sound coming from the far bushes in the darkness. The two hobbits sat frozen just listening for any other sound. A tree limb snapped back and the bushes parted while a pony and a rider came into view.

A/N; Sorry for ending this story on a cliffy…..I would love to know what you are thinking about this story that I am writing. Having your reviews would be great…


	13. Chapter 13 Fears and Tears

Chapter 13 Tears and Fears

Toads croaked loudly upon their lily pads, sometimes in unison and other times one after another, but on and on they continued making their night in the Marish an uncomfortable one. Joining the toads were the crickets who rubbed themselves to Pippin's view-raw.  
Then last of all came the hooting of a barn owl, high above them in the top of a tree. For all their noises together, it seemed deafening to their pointed ears and sent their nerves a stirring.

However, for the eeriness of the night upon the mossy green land in which they camped and sitting in front of their campfire, nothing sent them to standing faster and their hearts racing than the rider that had just entered a few yards from them. The shadowy figure upon his dark pony slowly approached them in the darkness that bordered around them from outside of their campfire, in which the two cousins stood. Their eyes widened upon the first glimpse when the tree branch snapped and the bushes parted. 

Merry looked down upon the ground and scanned it quickly to find the sword that belonged to Pippin, that he had barrowed. Upon seeing the sword a few feet from where he stood, he slowly took his steps to reach it.

Pippin stood frozen in place with his eyes cast upon the darken figure while it slowly approached. He jumped a fright when curse words were suddenly spoken.  
"Get me off this confounded, sharp spine, never-ending neighing thing that you call a foreign pony!" shouted Merril loudly, when she came into the light from the campfire.

Instantaneously, the two cousins both took in a deep breath and began to laugh at the younger lass upon the pony. Pippin, standing the closest to her, offered his hand to help her down. Merry smirked at the comment made by Merril in knowing his pony's unique qualities. Placing the sword down, he commented, "Whinnie can be a bit loud and riding bareback from the distance that you have come, no wonder your bottom would be somewhat sensitive."

"Sensitive is not the word that I would use at this moment, Merry, but I am very glad that I have finally found you," Merril kindly greeted him.

"It would not be to my liking for a lass of your years to be traveling by herself, especially in the Marish and at nighttime no less. But seeing you here, Merril, I am very grateful. Tell me now everything that you know of that has happened to Estella," said Merry.

"I have only heard bits and pieces of conversation that Myrtle and my Da have spoken, but enough to know they mean you and Estella harm," she began when Merry took a seat upon the ground next to the campfire. Seeing him sitting, she tried to join him, but her sore bottom did not find no comfort being upon it once again. Pippin too, joined them and listened intently to the lass's tale.

"When Myrtle heard of your marriage to Estella Bolger, she was in a rage of angry words. I heard her telling my Da that she is going to take her to the abandon cottage in the Marish and they plan to take your pony away from you, Merry. They mean to trap you somewhere in the Marish. I had to warn you!" she said casting worried eyes upon the young Master of Buckland. She idolized him above all others and loved him so.

Merry looked at Pippin and knew they were walking into a trap. "Pippin, at first sun light, you take Merril and head over to Farmer Maggots. I do not want her involved with any of this."

Merril's eyes widened, "No, Merry!" she cried. "I want to stay with you!"

Merry smiled and gentled his words to the young lass, "Merril, you must go with Pippin. If any harm would come to you, I could not live with myself."

Merril smiled at Merry being so well thought of by the one she admired and then nodded, wanting the please him.

Merry stood and walked over to his blanket and laid it upon the ground next to his campfire. Gesturing towards Merril, he offered his blanket so she could rest. "You sleep here for the night. I want to talk to Pippin for a time."

Tucking the lass into his blankets, he whispered to her, "Just to let you know, Merril, I am not married as of yet." Giving the lass a jesting wink and messing the thick curls on top of her head, he understood Merril's infatuation with him and had experienced this many times with the young lasses in Buckland. Standing, he walked back to Pippin to speak with him. 

Merril beamed a brilliant smile at the young master and wrapped herself into his blanket. She was exhausted from her long ride to follow him through the Marish and instantly closed her eyes. Holding the blanket up to her nose, she could smell the sweet scent upon it of the young Master of Buckland and allowed herself to drift off to sleep, dreaming about him. 

The two cousin's walked over to the darken area away from the campfire when Pippin asked, "What are you going to do?"

xxx

The evening air in the Marish was crisp and bitter and it gnawed at the elderly hobbit who stood with a blanket covering the top of his head and down across his shoulders to his hairy toes. His eyes swept the area looking for his daughter who he knew should have joined them hours ago. Dawn had just broken in the sky above them and he fretted their plans have gone amiss.

Pacing over to the dirt path that was covered from side to side with thick moss and overgrowth of bush and weeds, he scanned it looking up and down the length of it. Coming out of the bush and onto the path was a cloaked figure that he was expecting to see and took in a deep breath of relief.

Gesturing her over to him, he waved her to hurry.

In the dark misty land in which they stood, Mr. Broadbelt spoke to his daughter. "Whatever has taken you so long, you should have been here hours ago!" he snapped scowling at her. "But never mind that for now, we need to take our positions. Meriadoc should be coming soon. The lads have got the traps sent for that pony of his and they are standing ready just as soon as he comes down this path!"

Mr. Broadbelt pointed to the lads in there hiding spots, some behind the trees and others in them. He hastened his pace taking his daughter's arm to lead her further into the brush away from the path. "Have you secured that lass well enough so she does not get away?"

His daughter nodded and followed his quick feet that led them to their camp.

They passed a bowman who placed his arrow and pulled back the string. He too stood ready and waiting against the tree.

From the far side of them a pony suddenly whinnied loudly while a branch snapped and the bushes parted. Galloping fast towards them a rider suddenly appeared. Mr. Broadbelt let out a scream of fright and sent his knees to shaking.

The rider pulled his pony to a halt while it reared and pranced its feet coming to a stop before them. "He's down a good stretch o' the path and a head'n 'ere slowly. By the looks o' it, he's by himself!" said the scout that Mr. Broadbelt hired.

Wiping his brow with his handkerchief and calming down his worst nerves, he pointed to the supplies sitting a few feet from him. "Get your rope and stand by to lasso that pony just as soon as those lads pull their ropes and trap them into it. The bowman will stop the rider from doing anything. You just make sure you get that pony!"

"Yes, sir, Mr. Bolger!" exclaimed the lad and raced to get his rope ready.

A noise on the path turned their heads sharply towards it.

xxx

The sun slowly rose from the east and began to dissipate the thick clouds. Rays of sunlight beamed threw gaps between the clouds, and chased the gray haze away giving them a rainbow of splendid colors. Even the mist that clung upon the ground began to move with the gentle blowing of southern winds and the tree branches bowed ever slowly against it and seemed to wave in greeting the new day.

Merry purposely and carefully maneuvered his pony slowly down the dirt path, while his eyes watched ahead of him for any sudden movement or something that could be hidden in a bush or tree. He also paid attention to his pony and knew from his experience with her, that she seemed to sense trouble before trouble found them.

Thinking about his sleepy cousin, Merry almost chuckled when he woke him a couple of hours before dawn, to give him a good head start in getting Merril to the Maggots. Farmer Maggot lived just down the far end of the cross road a mile or so from where they camped and another few miles southward from there. This would take Pippin deeper into the Marish and closer to Buckleberry's Ferry and the Brandywine River. 

Pippin could hardly keep his mind focused or his eyes opened when he climbed upon his black stallion. He weaved in his saddle and turned his pony in the wrong direction. It took Merry a few words and one harsh sentence to gain the attention of the Took. When Merril climbed upon Whinnie, she also claimed Merry's blanket that she found to dear to part with.

Waving to the two who road out from their camp, Merry stood and watched them. Seeing that Pippin was now awake enough to lead Merril in the right direction, he decided to clean up his camp and pack everything away. Taking his time, he took extra care of Snowclad, making sure she had enough time to eat and drink.

When the sun broke the early morning sky, Merry decided it was time to find Estella and bring her home.

Letting go of his thoughts, he again returned his full attention to the road ahead of him and Merril's warning rang in his ears. If he was riding into a trap with Snowclad, then he was more than ready for it.

With each section of groups of trees he passed and another group a head of him, Merry knew within a mile, he would reach the old abandon cottage in the Marish. If there was a trap waiting for him, they were undercover so well that not even a bird or rabbit could detect. The hair on the back of his neck began to stand when Snowclad appeared to become nervous and skittish. Her feet pranced, short, quick-steps and then she would stop. Snorting and bobbing her head, Merry could sense her discomfort.

His eyes shifted from side to side and then up and down the lengths of trees on the side of the road. Merry placed his hand upon the hilt of Pippin's sword and his knuckles turned white from his tight grip.

Inch by inch, Snowclad moved ahead upon the path and pulled her nose forward appearing to test her reins and bit. Merry allowed her to have full reins and trusted his pony's instincts. He could see her ears standing straight up straining to hear any short distant sound. The quietness of the Marish seemed eerie with no birds chirping in the trees or squirrels chattering in the branches. He knew without a doubt the trap was just before them.

The bushes shifted slightly and a fast rabbit dashed out, running for its life directly in front of Snowclad. With the tension building in both of them, the rabbit sent shivers of fear down their spins and Snowclad suddenly reared and bolted straight forward. It took Merry by surprise and before he could pull back upon the reins, ropes suddenly snapped in front of them and to the side and to the back of them. Merry heard the twang of an arrow being shot just as he turned in the same direction of it. He felt the thud of impact and then a piercing hot pain that seemed to torch the inside of him. Slowly as if time and sound had suddenly stood still, he felt himself falling backward and cascading downward, falling and falling, until he hit the ground when a burst of sound exploded all around him.

Hairy feet and pony hooves descended in all direction while chaos and madness surrounded him. Loud shouting and screams echoed from everywhere, while Merry sucked in his breath deeply just trying to breathe. His eyes focused upon the straight and even feathers that were separated in between a single stick of thin wood and then traced it downward to his chest where it was embedded deep within him. His blood was pooled upon his white shirt and tight fitting vest, but in his hand he still clutched on to Pippin's sword. He heard the hysterical screams coming from his pony and tried to focus upon a hobbit that seemed to fly in mid-air after Snowclad kicked him dead-center.

Awareness snapped him to full attention taking in the scene before him and his hearing became acute.

"Get 'at pony fer Miss Estella Bolger!" shouted the lad while fear of it seized him.

Merry tried to lift a shoulder from the mossy green grass and weeds that he fell upon by the side of the dirt path. When the pain torn through him, it forced him back down upon his back, helpless to do anything for his poor pony. Laying there watching, the words of the lad echoed in his mind, 'Miss Estella Bolger'. Did he hear the lad correctly? Was it Estella all this time doing this dastardly deed? Was Myrtle also involved in this plot against him and the two of them teaming up together? Was he that wrong about Estella? Perhaps wrong about everything? Questions raced through his mind while his eyes became hazy and his mind light-headed.

"Get 'at pony fer yerself, 'at pony is crazed!" the other lad shouted back to him.

"Mr. Fredegar Bolger will have yer skin if'n ya don't get 'at rope around da pony!" added another lad.

Snowclad reared and thrashed her hooves high above the three lads that stood in front of her and then landing them upon the ground, she charged at them. The lads scattered in all directions, leaping out of the way and dashing under the ropes they penned her in.

A caped figured darted in between the ropes and the hood of her cape fell to her shoulders while her light-brown curls were fully exposed and her soft-blue eyes filled with tears and fear.

Leaning over him, Merry could see Estella's beautiful face and felt her take the sword from his hand. In that moment, Merry descended into darkness from the loss of his blood. 

xxx

A/N: "Ohhhhhhhhhhhh! What a place to stop?"

"But I had too….sorry! If I went on any further this would have ended into a very long, long chapter with the events that will happen next. Since I could not explain it out at a reasonable amount of words and pages, I opt to end it here for now. The next chapter will shed some light and add to the tension from this last chapter as this story unfolds.  
I hope those who are reading this story will offer some reviews. It really helps to have your input in making this a good story that I am trying really hard to write…"

Thank you, greenDayzIdiot for your review…you really made me smile….

Time and Fate; Yes, it was Estella, however, with her being there at that precise minute only lead Merry further into believing what Myrtle wanted to happen in the first place. I love to put a little twist in my stories just to keep it interesting. I hope you come back to read more and find out what is going to happen next. Thank you again for your review…(in Smeagol's words…. 


	14. Chapter 14 The Right Kind of Thinking

Chapter 14

The Right Kind of Thinking

The weight of the cold steel she held in her hands seemed heavy and awkward while she tried to raise it above her head. She struggled to keep her balance, taking a firm stance, she brought it down swiftly upon the ropes. With one hit of the sword severed the ropes in half and sent Snowclad racing to her freedom.

Allowing the sword to drop from her fingers and fall to the ground, Estella turned and raced back to her beloved. Her legs buckled from under her and she fell to the ground next to him. Seeing the arrow embedded into his chest and the blood oozing from it that dripped on both sides of him and pooling upon the ground.

Never seeing anything like this in her life, paralyzed her in fear and felt he was seconds away from his death. A scream so deep and painful broke through her, she cried out for help.

A vicious pack of dogs leaped out from the bushes, all snarling and showing their teeth. Their legs moving so fast that you could barely make them out and within seconds, they pounced on one of their victims, while another dog stalked his prey that was in hiding and flushed him out into the open.

Mr. Broadbelt howled in fear retreating from the fierce dog who had him cornered.

Two of the poor Bree hobbits scampered up a tree, while the third stood frozen at the base of it. The other hobbit laid upon the ground with one dog perched upon his chest snarling down upon him.

Snowclad turned sharply and raced back to Merry ignoring her own instinct to run away from such fierce beasts. Her love for her friend and master drove her to protect him against them. She prances around both Estella and Merry, tossing her long white mane and neighing loudly, but the dogs stayed upon their prey and never ventured away from them.

An answer to Snowclad's neighing came from within the thick brush and a short distant away was another pony calling out to her. Pippin and his black stallion jumped over the bushes and raced towards them, while Whinnie followed from behind him. Upon her back was an old Gaffer clutching her reins and pulled her to stop in front of Estella.

Pippin's eyes widened in shock and horror seeing Estella's bloody hands trying to hold back the blood in his dear cousin's chest. Pippin leaped from his pony and fell directly in front of him. Crawling just a couple steps, he reached out to Merry and cried. "No, Merry!" he sobbed.

The old Gaffer snapped at his dogs, "Wolf, Grip and Fang!" Farmer Maggot shouted, "Stay your marks!"

The dogs instantly obeyed him. Sitting down in front of their captives, they held them in waiting for their master.

Farmer Maggot almost pulled Pippin from his cousin's side while he took a look at the young master. Pulling out his knife, he split Merry's shirt and vest wide open and exposed the arrow into Merry's chest and saw the blood pouring out for it. "ain't the worst I've ever seen! He'll live by all accounts." he commented and reached just over Merry's head and cut a big chunk of a weed that grew there. Chopping, mashing and crushing, Farmer Maggot worked the weed into a ball tightly compressed and packed it around the arrow and Merry's wound. Working quickly, Farmer Maggot thrust out the arrow in one quick pull and sealed the wound with the weed.

Merry let out a big gasp of air from his lungs, while Estella's face went white and ashen. She weaved and then quickly passed out.

Staring at Merry's wound that was packed with the weed, he noticed it instantly stopped bleeding.

Pippin's eyes looked up at Farmer Maggot in amazement and noticed for the first time a quality in him that he had never seen before in all the years that he had known him. The imagines of yellow boots and of songs entered his memory and then Pippin knew what it was and commented, "I think there is more to you than anyone has ever realized."

"That my lad, no truer words ever spoken," said Farmer Maggot and lifted Merry gently into his arms and over to the whinnying pony.

Four lads climbed out from the bush dressed similar to that of Farmer Maggot. They turned to their father and listened to him. After just a brief amount of time, the lads went over to their dogs calling them off.

Pippin lowered himself upon his knees and looked at Estella's white face. Seeing her again, he remembered his carefree days growing up in the Shire before any troubles had ever touched him. Tears of emotions formed in his eyes while he gazed at her and was ever so thankful that her love for Merry was so strong. It made him smile while he gently lifted her up into his arms and carried her over to his pony.

Snowclad followed behind Pippin and Farmer Maggot while they lead them to his home in the Marish.

xxx

Estella awoke in a soft feather bed and a warm thick quilt about her. Turning her head to the side, she rose with a start seeing Merry beside her. She sat upon her knees and pulled the quilt from him. He was freshly washed and dressed in a clean nightshirt. His face had a healthy pink glow and looked to be as if nothing had ever happened to him. Estella loosened a couple of buttons and lifted the shirt to expose his chest. To her shock and amazement was a clean wound and had the looks of being healed days instead of just hours old.

Merry suddenly opened his eyes and grasped her hand roughly and painfully. Estella's eyes snapped to his face and saw his angry eyes that stared up at her. "Leave me and never come to me again!" His words were cold and harsh.

Once the shock settled from Merry's angry actions and words, Estella burst into tears sobbing and she climbed from the bed and stood before him. Her thick tears ran down her soft cheeks while she tried in vain to speak. "Merry, I never….."

Merry snapped his angry words at her so she could not finish what she was trying to say, "I will not hear your words of regret, but before you leave, tell me, did you kill her?" he snarled and then added, "Did you kill my pony?"

Seeing the hatred that Merry bared for her, she lowered her head down while her heart broke into pieces. She stood there sobbing and shook her head, no.

Behind her, first Farmer Maggot and then Pippin walked in upon hearing that Merry was awake. They noticed quickly the anger that Merry had for Estella and her weeping from it.

"B'fore ya send the lass away, Master Meriadoc, there's a few things that you should know," said Farmer Maggot. He lowered his short bulky frame into the chair. Taking out his pipe from his deep pocket of his old worn weskit, he lit it and drew in a big puff of smoke and slowly let it out, while Pippin put his arms around Estella and comforted her from crying.

Looking directly into Merry's angry eyes, he spoke ever so slowly. "My sons has gathered up the hooligans and another tied up in the ole' cottage, down a ways. By the time my dogs have shown their teeth, so to speak, they were more than willing to be tell'n all that they know. It seems to be this trouble was brought upon you from you bring'n a foreign pony into the mix of the Shire. That's warn'n in itself, lad, if know'n my words to be true," again Farmer Maggot drew in from his pipe adding another puff of smoke that filled the room. "That lass, a Miss Broadbelt and her Da, is the ones you need ta be blam'n and not this lovely lass 'ere. By their words, they meant to have her shipped to foreign parts and never ta be return'n again but hired as a servant to the race of man. Miss Broadbelt meant to weasel her way back ta your good graces and lovin' arms, as it were. But for the upper-cut of fists, your lass here possess gave her a few lumps and tied her ta a chair in think'n over her waywardness. Miss Estella by all means, saved your pony from harm and cut the ropes in free'n her."

Merry's eyes still did not soften, but his tears began to fall from each corner wanting to believe the words coming from his friend, but doubt echoed back in his mind of the last thing he heard and saw while he laid bleeding and then passed out. He then added, "I heard from my own ears those lads who tried to take my pony saying it was for Miss Estella Bolger that they were doing this for."

Farmer Maggot raised a hairy eyebrow at him and then added, "They said what they were told ta say, is what you heard. Your lass stayed by your side and stayed yer blood from spilling. She yelled out for a help'n ya and guided us to ya. Why she would have fought my dogs off if need be and more 'an likely won the fight!" he laughed at his own words and then lean in a little closer to Merry and added, "So if'n I was you, lad, I would trust in the love 'at ya bear in yer heart so it may never be pierced or rendered."

Merry closed his eyes tightly after Farmer Maggot spoke to him and his tears drifted slowly down his cheek. This was the second time that he had made her cry and it tore at him. How could he not trust the love he had with her and believe her beyond what anyone else could say or do? How could he possibly ask her to forgive him yet again? He did not deserve her forgiveness nor her love that had never faltered in him. He vowed that never again would he ever doubt her, if only she could forgive him one more time. He opened his eyes once again and looked upon her and saw in her eyes the forgiveness standing ready and waiting just for him if only he would ask her. Merry opened his mouth, but his words would not come out no matter how he forced himself. Fear and guilt put a dagger at his throat and hindered his voice. All Merry could do was to lift his arms up to her and pray that she would only come to him.

Estella ran from Pippin crying tears of sudden joy and into Merry's arms that held her tenderly to mixing her tears with his while their lips kissed holding on to each other.

Farmer Maggot let out a roaring laugh and stood from his chair and tried to guide the Took from the room, but Pippin stopped him and asked, "So what happened to the Broadbelts?"

"My sons and my dogs have taken 'em to the gates of the old Forest for 'em to find their way to the right kind o' think'n. The forest will decide their fate," added Farmer Maggot.

Pippin looked back at Merry who in turned gave his cousin a knowing glance that remembered their time in that Forest with Frodo and Sam. Merry turned back to Estella and wiped the tears from her eyes and kissed her again.

Farmer Maggot let out a small chuckle and walked Pippin from the room and shut the door behind him.

"Come my friendly Took, I have a bushel o' mushroom with your name upon 'em!" added Farmer Maggot and patted Pippin soundly upon his back.

xxx

It was late in the afternoon when Estella called for Pippin to speak with Merry.

When Pippin joined Merry at his bedside, Merry spoke to him, saying, "That pony race has not ended, Pip. Those Shire ponies should be coming close by Stock. If you take Snowclad for me and race her back to Buckland, we can still win this race."

Pippin suddenly stood and the fear jumped in his heart, "But Merry, Snowclad hate me!" he insisted.

"I thought of that, Pippin," said Merry. "Take my clothes and put them on and cover yourself, head and all with my cloak. The scent from my clothes will convince Snowclad that you are me and she'll let you upon her back. Say not a word to her nor any sound while you are riding her. Take her to the Bridge of the Brandywine and cross there. Turn her towards Buckland and let her have full reins. Then it will be up to her if she wins or not."

Merry could see the fear in his cousin's face while he stood in front of him thinking about it. Merry chuckled and then offered, "Estella could help you gentle Snowclad until you are upon her back."

Merry became serious and then added, "It's important to me, Pippin and to Snowclad. She is the most magnificent pony that I have ever seen and she deserves to win this race. Besides, Pippin, you know as well as any, how many Bucklanders and Tooks have betted upon this race. If Snowclad loses to the Shire bred ponies, we may never hear the end of it. I've got too much pride to allow that to happen, you have to do this for me!"

Pippin's worrisome brow raised and he slowly nodded his head to his cousin while visions of him being bucked off and flying through the air came to his mind. "Okay, I'll do it," he said weakly.

"You'll do fine, Pip. Just remember to keep your mouth shut and let Snowclad led your way to Brandy Hall."

Pippin looked upon the chair and saw Merry's clothes piled upon them. Gathering them up into his arms, he walked out of his cousin's room to find a place for him to dress.

One of the Maggots daughters showed Pippin into her bedroom so he could change his clothing. When the door closed behind her, Pippin lifted up Merry's shirt and saw the blood stains and the long rent from Farmer Maggot's knife when he cut it open. Gently placing it onto the table, Pippin knew in his heart that he would do anything for his cousin, even ride his fierce pony if need be. Pippin rushed to get undressed and then put Merry's clothes on, except his cousin's shirt. He folded it gentle and placed it upon the table in front of him. Taking Merry's long cloak, he tied it tightly and pulled up the hood over his head.

When Pippin walked outside, he saw Estella and Snowclad waiting for him. Just like Merry told him he walked up to the pony without saying a word and tried to place his foot into the stir-up upon the saddle.

Snowclad snorted and shook her head sending her white mane snapping in the air. Pippin could feel the pony preparing to buck. He quickly pulled himself upon her back and sat there waiting with his eyes closed without saying a word.

The sons of Farmer Maggot came around the corner of their barn and stood to watch…..

A/N:

Thank you greenDayzIdiot for your kind words…I had so much fun writing this story that I found it really hard to put it down. I love added suspense in my stories and perhaps a few surprises if I can get away with them. Sorry about the cliffy in my some of my chapters, but you don't have to wait too long to find out what is going to happen next because I tend to write quickly when I have a story in my head and post it when I have it finished. Thank you so much for your reviews….You are awesome!

Time and Fate; Just for you, I will try to write a long chapter. (smile…)

Thank you also for your review….

Diamond; I am so glad that you are enjoying this story….(hands you a big chocolate chip cookie)…smiling…

As you can tell by this chapter that Merry is healed more ways than just his wound and Estella freed Snowclad and the Maggots came to save the day….But now for Pippin, will he be able to ride Snowclad to victory at Brandy Hall?

Poor Pippin…..


	15. Chapter 15 There and Back Again

Chapter 15

There and Back Again

She quietly opened the door and tip-toes into the bedroom. Sleeping on the warm feather bed was the young master of Buckland. Merril put her hands to her lips to stop a giggle when her eyes looked down upon him. His quilt was twisted and exposed a hairy well formed leg, his pillow was slowly sliding from off the bed, and his right arm was resting just over his brow. His snoring came in two quick snort and long twittering of an exhaled breath. Seeing Merry sleeping so soundly gave her spirit a boost after hearing how badly he was injured. With all the commotion and goings on when Merry first arrived and being shoed by Mrs. Maggot, gave Merril little time to see him and know how he was doing.

Mrs. Maggot was a dear sweet soul who did her best to welcome Merril to her home. She made the best first breakfast that Merril have ever eaten with fried potatoes smeared with onions and butter. She served fresh cut ham with thick juicy mushrooms on the side. Even Mrs. Maggot's daughter enjoyed Merril's visit with them, reading her stories and poems. When Mr. Maggot brought Merry and Estella into his house, it was his wife who attended him and looked after him. She would give Merril news in how he was doing, but insisted that he needed his rest and not to bother him.

Merril sat patiently for most of the day, while she waited. However when everyone went outside to tend their chores, it was a perfect time to sneak in to see him.

She stood there for the longest time, just watching him sleep before she turned and was about to leave when Merry suddenly awoken.

"Merril?" questioned Merry. "Is everything all right?"

Merril turned around and smiled seeing Merry trying to sit up in his bed. "I could ask the same thing of you, Merry?"

"Oh, this little thing?" he pointed to the wound on his chest. "It's nothing. I'll be healed up in no time."

"Can I get you anything, Merry?" she asked.

Merry shook his head no and then asked, "You could tell me how Pippin did riding my pony?"

Merril again giggled just thinking about it. "Mr. Maggot told me that he wanted to tell you and made me promise not to say a word."

"Then Snowclad bucked him off?" Merry inquired crossing his arms and began to worry.

She snickered and giggled, bit her lip to stop her laughter, then told him again, "Merry, I just can not tell you. You have to ask Mr. Maggot."

"Then Snowclad is not in the race after all!"

"I did not say that, Merry. Snowclad is in the race. Your pony took off out here at a full gallop." Merril told him, but feared that she said too much.

"Well, what is the secret then if my pony is in the race?" again asked Merry.

Mrs. Maggot stood in the doorway and saw Merril speaking with Merry. "Come lass, ya let poor Merry get some sleep. He won't heal if'n he does not rest!"

Merril pouted, but stood up and walked passed Mrs. Maggot.

Merry pulled the covers off of himself and tried to climb out of the bed, but before he did, Mrs. Maggot was by his side.

"You get back into 'at bed. Ya be need'n yer rest," she insisted.

"I just can not lay here worrying about my pony and that race," Merry stubbornly told her.

"Mr. Maggot thought as much. He is hitch'n his cart and pony and add'n a comfy spot fer ya to take ya to Buckland. He's taken ya by Buckleberry Ferry, so you'd be there on the finish line in a see'n yer pony win," she told him. "Besides, when yer pony comes in without you on its back, old Saradoc will have every Bucklander in the Marish a look'n fer ya. Now get yerself into 'at bed. I'll fetch ya when he's ready fer ya."

"I'll get back in bed once you tell me about Pippin!" Merry again insisted.

"You'll see him at Brandy Hall and at the finish line, now ta bed with ya!" Mrs. Maggot snapped at him and pulled his covers open for him to put his legs into and to lye down.

After she fluffed up his pillow and straightened the quilts on his bed, she walked out of his bedroom heading into her kitchen. It was no more than a few seconds later, Merry could hear her burst out in a roar of laughter.

"That does it! What is going on?" he shouted out to her.

xxx

It was like flying sitting upon Snowclad's back while galloping up and down the green hills in the country side of Stock. Merry said his pony was magnificent and deserving to win, now knowing this first hand, one could see why.

Cresting the top of the hill and looking down upon Brandywine Bridge, a small group of riders on their Shire bred ponies began to cross it.

Leaning down upon Snowclad's back and giving her a kick, Snowclad flew down the slight incline of the hill and then bolted up with her strong legs, digging her hooves into the earth to climb the bank that would lead her to the bridge of the Brandywine and close behind the riders and their ponies.

Just like Merry told Pippin to give Snowclad her reins and then doing so, the pony stretched her neck out and her strong legs chased after the ponies ahead of her. Faster and faster her hooves hit the rock of the Bridge and the sound was deafening in an explosion of rhythmic thudding.

Merry's cloak floated and flapped in the wind while rider and pony came around the first Shire bred pony and then another. Faster and faster Snowclad raced pouring more speed upon her strong legs.

The riders of the Shire breeds whipped their ponies in fear of the foreign pony taking their lead. Excitement reeled through each rider trying to out do the other while the minutes ticked on and on.

Snowclad never seemed to tire in her effort to keep stride in her speed. There were only three more riders just ahead and they were coming close to Crickhallow, another few miles to Brandy Hall and the finish line, to the race.

Leaning closer to Snowclad's neck and whispering into her ear, Snowclad heard the words coming from her rider saying "Come on, Snowclad, do this for Merry!"

Instantaneously the white pony poured on more speed giving everything that she possessed in her spirit and in her strength. They soared passed the two riders ahead of them taking their lead.

The ground pounded in a fury of hooves and dirt upon the path that lead to Brandy Hall. The dust and dirt flew high above their heads and in the far distances it could be seen.

The hobbits shouted and cheered in seeing the thick cloud of dust and dirt and knew the ponies were coming.

Merry perched himself upon the edge of the cart while it came to a stop just behind the crowd of cheering hobbits and he knew the race would soon be over. Not one hobbit turned to greet the young master nor gave him a minute of their notice while their eyes remained fixed on the dirt road and the first sight of the lead pony.

Merry closed his eyes tightly and only hoped that Pippin could bring his pony in first. With the first shout of a line of Bucklanders that stood a far distance upon the road, called out to the others waiting by the finish line, "The Shire pony is a lead'n!"

Merry's heart sank, but knew no matter what, that Pippin did his best in bringing his pony home.

Shaking his head with his hopes dashed, Merry looked just to the right of him and noticed the black stallion and Whinny trotting through the crowd of hobbits. He looked for Estella in knowing that she road ahead to Brandy Hall to help Pippin, he scanned the crowd for her. Instead of seeing her lovely light brown curls, he saw the back of a very familiar hobbit and his eyes widened in surprise.

"The White pony is neck and neck!" came the shouts of the Bucklanders and the crowd instantly parted allowing the ponies all the room that they would need.

Merry saw the cloaked rider upon his pony and Snowclad neck and neck to the Shire breed pony.

Saradoc and Paladon stood on the finish line waiting for the ponies to cross. The crowd of hobbits instantly became silent just watching for the winner to cross the line.

Merry stood up from the cart even with a bolt of pain with his effort and planted the stance of his feet in the dirt and shouted with everything he had, "Come on, Snowclad!"

Hearing his master's voice and seeing him standing there, Snowclad bolted in a speed that not even Merry believed was possible for his pony and he cleared a good length ahead of the Shire pony and crossed the finish line.

Hobbit jumped straight up in the air shouting and screaming their victory. The roar of the crowd boomed in excitement and went running after the white pony and its rider.

Seeing the young master standing in front of them and then seeing Pippin who walked a bit awkward coming up towards him, the crowd's eyes snapped to the rider upon the white pony and wondered who was riding her. When the cloak rider jumped from off the white pony's back the hood of the cloak came off to reveal long, light-brown curls and sparkling, clear-blue eyes. Estella ran to Snowclad and threw her arms around her neck and hugged her tightly.

Merry came around his pony and stared at Estella and began to laugh.

Estella's brilliant smile and excitement that glowed from her lovely face while her eyes meet those of Merry and she ran to him and stood before him.

Merry gazed into her eyes and smiled, saying, "What kind of lass am I marrying?" he asked her playfully.

"A lass who will love you forever," she said crying with excitement and wrapped her arms around him and kissed him.

Snowclad joined them nuzzling her nose in between them, looking for attention from her master. Merry laughed and petted her soft white nose.

Tom stood proud next to Snowclad and took her reins and hugged and petted her, giving her congratulations and his deepest respect.

Saradoc, Esmeralda and especially Hattie came running up to Merry and knew that something had to have happened to him in order for him not to have been on his pony.

With all the excitement, and cart ride across Buckleberry Ferry and onwards to Brandy Hall, Merry's face went white with exhaustion and pain and he weaved in his stance while holding on to Estella.

Hattie barked out orders to her servants upon seeing Merry's white face, "Get the young master into Brandy Hall and get the healers at once!"

Emeralda and Saradoc led the way, while a small group of lads picked up Merry and carried him and followed the Master of Buckland.

The crowd of hobbits all cheered and shouted out his name, "To Meriadoc the Magnificent and to his lady Estella!"

The roar of the crowd echoed long after they entered into Brandy Hall.

xxx

Hattie soon had Merry tucked in his bed with an added thick quilt to keep him warm and had the servant bring him a warm cup of fresh goats milk to sooth him to sleep while they waited for the healers to come.

Pippin knocked on his door and Hattie let him in, but scolded him in keeping his visit a short one. Leaving the two hobbits to their visit, she headed towards her kitchen.

Merry looked at his cousin and smiled before he commented, "So you got bucked off again?"

Pippin paced in his room and set pleading eyes upon him, "I tried, Merry, really I did. I did everything that you told me to do and it did not work. I tell you that pony of yours really hate me!"

"Oh, Pippin, she does not hate you at all!" said Merry.

"Oh, but she does! Not only did she buck me off the second I sat upon her back and went sailing into the air. Then luck be it, I landed upon by bottom. Then sore as it was then, still that was not good enough for your pony! No, she had to make it worse!" added Pippin and his face went red as a beet being so embarrassed just remembering that event. He went on to add, "There I was doing my best to stand up and thinking perhaps, just for you that I would try it again feeling so sorry for you, as it were. When I turned around, she came charging up at me and put her nose down and shoved me with it. There were the Maggot's lads, all standing a laughing, while Estella was over there a giggling."

"They were just teasing you, Pippin," remarked Merry with a mirthful smirk upon his lips, while the image of that scene played in his mind.

"It was not funny at all, Merry!" snapped Pippin. "I was fear'n for my life!"

"Pippin, it could not have been all that bad," he assumed becoming serious once again.

"Not all that bad, you say! It was humiliating is all, Merry, completely humiliating!" Pippin added with an unbelievable expression upon his face. "Oh, she did not shove me once! No, the second she shoved me, I back up some and put my hands out in front of me, but she's come around again, putting her nose down and shove me again. I tell you my heart jumped in fear of her. I don't know what she was thinking, but the look in her eyes set my blood cold in fear of her."

Pippin heard Merry choking down chuckles that began to spill out, but he continued. "There I was standing in the middle of Farmer Maggot's yard with Snowclad facing me down and a shoving and shoving me. With each backward step I took, the closer I got to their barn and the harder my heart pounding in my chest. You would have thought all those lads would have come to save me, but they just stood there laughing!"

"Pippin, you should have just grabbed her reins," added Merry in between his chuckles.

"I am telling you, Merry, that pony of yours is crazed!" Pippin looked at Merry with fear upon his face just thinking about it, and he continued, "I was in fear that she would have pounce down upon me. So I just kept backing up!"

Pippin again paced upon the floor while Merry bit down upon his lip doing everything that he could not to burst out laughing so not to hurt his dear cousin's feelings. Tears of mirth filled his eyes and threatened to spill over. Merry closed his hand and placed it over his lips to keep his laughter from spilling out and tried to put on a concerning face.

"I argued with your pony and pleaded with her, saying how close we are and all. But she did not listen to me and just kept pushing me closer to the barn. The second I got close enough, I made a run for it and dove in through the doors and immediately shut them to keep her away from me!"

That was enough for Merry and no matter how he tried the laughter spurted from his lips and he clutched his chest in pain. Tears poured out of his eyes and he almost doubling over trying to regain his composure.

Pippin wanting Merry to stop laughing and feeling a bit sorry for himself, he added, "So there I stood waiting in the barn and peering out in between the cracks, but your pony guarded it prancing up and down just waiting for me to come out and have another go at me."

"Stop it, Pippin!" giggled Merry hysterically. "You're killing me!"

He clutched his chest harder and rolled over onto the bed laughing and crying.

Seeing it caused Merry some discomfort, Pippin continued with his story, "Estella had no choice but to put on your cloak, in which I had to hand it to her from a crack in between the door because your pony would try to stick her nose in between it and snorted at me!"

Pippin listened to Merry laughing even harder. Merry turned and pointed at him trying his best to tell him, "stop it, Pippin, I can not take any more!"

Pippin smiled and knowing his little story was getting back at Merry for all that he felt he suffered, again added, "Farmer Maggot's sons pleaded with me to open the barn door so they could get their chores done, but I was too fearful to come out or let them in. So they offered to escort me out of their barn and over to my pony, promising me that they would keep your pony away from me.'

Merry was incoherent in his laughter, seeing in his mind, his cousin's trembling form, full of fear and being walked over by four of Farmer Maggot's sons, walking on either side of him to protect him from his fierce pony, all the while laughing and giggling to themselves. He could almost hear their snickers in his mind. Merry placed a pillow over his head to drown-out his cousin's voice and his story to stop his laughter and the pain it was causing him. Merry waved to his cousin to leave, crying and laughing all at the same time.

But Pippin continued, "Estella, then walked over, proud as can be, mind you. Placed her foot into her stir and sat upon your pony's back who stood willing and able to take her anywhere that she pleased and as mild and even temper as you would see any!"

Merry groaned and whimpered hold onto his aching chest, laughing and laughing. Taking his pillow he tossed it at Pippin to get him to stop.

xxx

Some folks argued that the race was not fair because it was Estella who brought the pony to the finish line, while others said it did not matter, the pony was the real winner, depending on which line of the Shire you were on. The Bucklanders stood firm on all accounts that their pony they betted on was the victor of the race, while those in Frogmorton, Stock and even in Hobbiton dared to differ on that opinion. The Tooks, being who they are held no opinion on either side just enjoyed the adventure of having a long distance pony race that covered their neck of the woods and all the way down the Brandy Hall, and they wrote about it in their books so all would remember this notable events for all times to come. The bets were paid in full, some irately, but paid no less.

It was not long when Merry was back on his feet once more and spending a lot of his time in Stock with Estella or Estella spending time in Brandy Hall. Either way they were an item that everyone took noticed too. It was during Pippin's wedding to Diamond when the real questions began of when they would set a date for their own wedding and their wedding invitations would be mailed out. However, Merry and Estella just kept telling everyone that they just could not come up with a date on their calendar.

Mostly it was Estella who always found a reason each time Merry would ask her. She would tell him he needed to wait. However, after six months of excuses she was running out of ideas to hold him off from setting a date and he was pressuring her daily.

It was the first day of spring on a very warm sunny afternoon when they went riding their ponies through the country side of Buckland. Estella was especially nervous and watched the sun as it crept through the afternoon sky. Feeling that the time was right, she asked Merry to take her across the Brandywine Bridge and offered to race him there. They took off in a flash, laughing with excitement while running their ponies.

The closer Merry got to the Brandywine Bridge he immediately noticed two odd looking fellows standing and waiting upon the bridge. One was very tall and the other very short, but not near as short as a hobbit would be. A brilliant smile of recognition crossed Merry's face the closer he got. He kicked Snowclad and dashed off to meet them.

Standing in the center of the bridge was Gimli and Legolas and they waved when they saw him. Dismounting Merry ran to greet them, with Estella following closely behind him.

"Whatever are the both of you doing this far from Gondor?" asked Merry.

"We come with an invitation to see you," offered Gimli.

"That letter came from a lass, who wants you to fulfill your dreams and take you with us back to Gondor, for a visit," added Legolas.

Merry looked at Estella in surprise and then knew why she kept putting him off on their wedding plans. Smiling at his beloved, he turned to his friends. "I had no idea that this conspiracy of yours was being arranged. It is something that I must think over before I accept."

"Take your time, Laddy, since we just got here, I am not looking forward to riding on the behind of that elf's horse, any time soon," said Gimli and he chuckled and winked at Legolas.

"You two are welcome to stay at Brandy Hall, while we catch up on our times missed," offered Merry.

Legolas turned to Merry and told him, "I do appreciate your offer, Merry, but on our way here, we met up with Lord Elrond's sons. He had offered me to share his camp as we have much to speak of. You know they guard the lands of the Shire."

"Elves," grumbled Gimli, "But I, Laddy, would find great comfort in the walls of your home, so lead on and we will follow you."

Legolas and Merry spent their time visiting with each other on their way to Brandy Hall, since he would not stay with them. Estella listened carefully to their conversation and could see for herself how much Merry had missed them. She was happy that she had sent the letter to them asking them to come to Buckland.

She heard stories of the king and his gentle rule of his people where their lives have come to know peace and prosperity and the rebuilding of Minas Tirith. Gimli interrupted Legolas when he would forget his part in the tale and his efforts to aid and assist the king of Gondor. Legolas would only smile back at Merry and the both would break out in laughter at his grumblings. She knew before they bid Legolas their good evenings and turned back to the road heading for Brandy Hall that Merry would go with them. Although she knew in her heart how much she would miss him, she knew that they would spend the rest of their lives living a life full of happiness and love.

The end….

A/N: Okay that was a little bit longer….smile…

I just wanted to thank everyone who reviewed my story and I hope that you enjoyed it as much as I did in writing it.

If you have not read, 'The New Mistress of Brandy Hall', it is some what a sequel to this story that I have rewritten. It begins with Merry and Estella's wedding and carries on to events that shake the entire walls of Brandy Hall….It is one of my favorite stories that I have written and one I think you would enjoy. So if you read it, please offer your review, I would love to know your opinions…

I have another story I am working out in my head about Frodo and secrets within the walls of Bag End. Until I have the plot figured out entirely, then I will write it….

Until my next story…bye for now….Loveofthering


End file.
